Sierra Isn't Going To Like This
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: Cody thought that having the TD cast at his school would be a blast. But when mysterious murders and events started appearing in a odd pattern that leads him to Sierra, Cody could only worry about one person in particular- Noah Ishta's safety and life.
1. Prologue I love you

In The Words of Sierra- OMG, I am just so excited! This is going to be my first ever TD and NoCo story!  
**_Summar_**_**y- A better one...I think...  
**_

When Cody Anderson realizes that the TD cast were going to his school, he couldn't be happier. He was finally going to have the celebrity teen life he'd always wanted, hoped that he could get The Drama Brothers back together for one last year or so, and maybe even make a new fan friend or two. All that changed when Alejandro and Sierra returns. Now, weird things started happening to the school and the TD cast in a pattern that Cody knows connects to the two! Without any proof to help him on his case, Cody has to figure out the pattern on his own before it ends at the 'person he cherishes the most'- Noah Ishta!

Pairing- NoCo is about the only Yaoi pairing in her, so expect a lot of normal ones such as GwenXTrent, IzzyXOwen, and others. One sides SierraXCody.  
Warning- this will contain Yaoi. Don't like it, then why the f**k are you reading this?  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Enjoy...

* * *

Our lips clashed together, but I did not dare try to push them away. Hands moving against my torso, rising just like my hormones. The other's tongue grazed against the gap in-between my teeth, and I felt the owner's lips form into a smile. My leg wrapping around the waist, hands tingling itself up in chocolate brown hair, I felt a sensation I haven't felt in a long time if not ever. The kissing stop, and the other laughed when I moved closer when they pulled away. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to continue out this rush of adrenaline until it was drained out of my system completely. My blue eyes intertwined with dark brown eyes- a shade that no one else can copy. I wanted to continue, but I sudden thought made me stop the other's attempt of kissing me again. "… W-what about Sierra?" I stuttered, fear apparent in my voice. "I-If she finds out about us-"

"Didn't you file a restraining order against her?" A voice reminded me of some small amount of hope. But that didn't matter when I answered, "She can't get near me, but what about you? She will go after you like she did everyone else whom I was attracted to. Even after Gwen and I became friends- and only that, I swear- once she found out that I still have her bra, she sent her to a mental institution! Sierra wouldn't like this, Noah. If she finds out this-"

"Cody, listen to me." I quieted down and Noah rewarded me with a peck on the lips. "Sierra is not going to do anything to me. I'll be damn if she even attempts."

"… I feel so trapped, Noah." I hugged him. "No one believes me! Not even the police believe me completely! They just gave me the restraining order because it would cause controversial news!"

"You will be free, Cody. I promise. I'll get you out of this." Noah hugged me back tight. Then he said the three words I was afraid he would say in this situation. "I love you." I tensed up, but he didn't let go. I felt the same, and he knows it.

I love him, too.

But I know that if she finds out, Sierra isn't going to like this.

* * *

Well, this is the prologue after all. Hope that you like it. Reviews would be nice- I would like to know how many people actually like it before i continue it.

**_-Surkura ;3_**


	2. Chapter 1 Unhappy New Academic Year

Hello everyone! Surkura's Back! And i am so happy I've gotten as much reviews as i did, seeing as NoCo isn't as popular as Gwuncan and Duncney or Iwen or... lets just say the list goes on. Also, i've written this before I looked everything up on Total Drama World Tour and found out the outcome in Australia (Hopefully, things are different in America). I am from America, so i don't know how Canadian school run. I'll probably find out when i continue this story.  
There's a pairing in here that i think is getting pretty popular (if not, then at least to me) and please, if you don't like a pairing, please don't flame it. I support almost every other pairing on this show, some more than others.

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING

Reviews thanks to...  
_TD-Fangrl, neko-naito, epicpants, PanicattheDiscoLover, SpazzyIzzy, and MizzGirlBabii._

Enjoy Chapter 1- Unhappy New Academic Year

* * *

I always thought that I wasn't going to be as famous and popular as Gwen or Justin, so I was surprised from the amounts of flashes that were going off above my head. Stepping out of the limo, I was greeted by yearning reporters and squeals of hyperactive fangirls.

Fangirls I can never get use to-

-All because of Sierra.

"I love you Cody Anderson!" I cursorily turned around; it was just another girl, not her. I recoiled back when I descried dyed violet hair, but it belonged to a peer wearing a Mohawk amongst the crowd. My teal eyes couldn't stop scanning the area. It was just a simple walk. From the school's fire hazard street from its entrance to it's large, front double doors. But it was much harder then it seems when paparazzi are crowding you while it was twenty-three feet away. I retracted a step deeper back in the limo. "Cody, honey, what's wrong?" My friend, LeShawna Compton, asked me, her voice filled with a motherly concern. She has dark brown skin with jet-black hair pressed back in a ponytail with some gray highlights within it. I wasn't sure if it was natural or not, but I'll never asked.

"… Sierra…" I mumbled, answering her question. LeShawna didn't make a move, trying to figure out what to say. She then slightly ruffled my light brown hair. "Sugar, she's not here. She went back to America." She finally answered.

"America isn't that far from here!" I hissed, tired of people taking this lightly. "It's right next door. She could just walk right in!"

"Relax. No she can't." Another dark skinned friend of mine, DJ Myers, assured me while proceeding out of the limo. He was a tone lighter than LeShawna, but his hair was a darker shade. Well, from what I saw when he took off his white beanie. "She had a choice and she chose to go back to America, as oddly as that is. And I'm pretty sure it will take a lot more to cross the border than just walking up here like a causal stroll. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy this day that the entire cast has been waiting for."

That's right. That's the main reason why I got up this morning. Chris noticed how close we'd all gotten after the fifth and final season of Total Drama and did one final and probably the only generous thing for us. The entire Total Drama casts were all going to the same school, Canadian Hiller High. He rented us condos for everyone who lived far from the school- good thing I live close. Not that I don't like them and all, but I wouldn't want to spend another day with all the original TDI crew living together. I plan to have my junior year as drama free as much as possible.

"It will be okay, sugar. I promise." LeShawna pushed me out of the limousine. "Now don't keep those who really love you waiting!"

I froze the moment I stepped out. The flashes grew brighter and the screaming became louder. To the right, I can hear several reporters and journalist trying to question me.

"Cody Anderson, how does it feel not only to be back in school, but with the friends and enemies you met in Total Drama?" One reporter asked me.

My friends…

I smiled. I was looking forward to this day for a very long time. "I'm-ugh-happy to get to see them again. This time, without the temptation of money." I answered, doing my Codesmeister lean once I felt myself getting comfortable with the paparazzi. DJ and LeShawna on walked ahead. I stayed behind and force myself to sign a couple of autographs. Sure, Sierra might've screw things up, but I can't be a prick to the other fans. I'll just sign a couple of girl's arms here and there and get on with my life, just like when I was in the music industry.

No more Total Drama.

No more Alejandro.

No more Sierra.

And the questions kept coming.

"Cody Anderson, how do feel about Noah Ishta winning the final season of Total Drama?"

"Do you think that you along with Trent, Harold, and Justin will reunite The Drama Brothers once more?"

"Did you ever feel that you could've had a chance with Gwen Perkenson?"

I answered all of them with high spirit and confidence. Until one of them asked, "Do you still talk with Sierra Ravenson to this day?" I froze up. I could still feel Sierra's cold hands rubbing up against my arm. I can still smell her over-used perfume; it was cherry scent, my once favorite fragrance. And because of her, I hate it with a passion now, fruit and all. I can still see her smiling that creepy smile and laughing that laugh- that hideous laugh.

Suddenly, I felt something warm grab my wrist. "Alright, hoarders, you can stop now." I heard Noah Ishta telling everyone, slightly pulling me towards the school. "We need to hurry up to the principal's office." He lied. "So long! Farewell! Don't bother us again."

I looked at him, smiling. "Thanks man."

"No worries. You owe me though. It takes too much energy to do things for other people." Noah sighed. He had chocolate skin with darker hair that drapes down to his shoulders. His eyes are a shade of brown that nobody could match. They were so…

"Beautiful…"

"Eh? What?" Noah asked with a bored expression. I jumped and looked away. "I, ugh…" That's when I notice we were inside the school building. "The building! It's beautiful." I yelled, laughing nervously.

"Yeah…Beautiful isn't the term I would go for, but it's something." Noah responded. His eyes locked onto his two friends Izzy Sims and Eva Schrome in the distance. Izzy was smiling brightly and waved at us while Eva lend against the lockers with her arms folded, tilting her head to signal Noah to come. "I'll see you later." He told me, removing his hand from my wrist. "Ugh…Yeah." I mumbled as he started walking towards them, giving him a small wave. "See ya…"

"Dude, so gay." I jumped and turn around to see Duncan Rave and Gwen Perkenson. The pierced bully with the green Mohawk and gothic girl with the teal stripes are the best of friends and are always together. Their lovers, CIT-chick Courtney Green and my former band buddy Trent Hudson, are finally accepting their friendship… while they're in front of them. Duncan and Gwen did date each other in season three and four, after all.

"So?" I narrowed my eyes. "I thought you weren't going to make fun of it."

"Well, you thought wrong, tech geek." Duncan smirked. "How about this? When I mess with Know-it-all over there, I'll stuff you two in the same locker."

"Thanks… I think." I replied, only to have Gwen rolling her eyes. "Ignore him, Cody." She gave me a comforting hand on the shoulder. "I'll make sure that if Duncan is going to do anything to hook you up with Noah, then it will be as civil as possible."

"I don't think civility is in him at all."

"Whoa! Ha Ha! Nice come back." Duncan narrowed his teal eyes and held out his fist. "Now it's my turn."

"Duncan!" Gwen hissed, getting him to back down. Only she and Courtney can put him in his place, but the reaction time towards them can be debatable. I shook my head and glance over at Noah, who was laughing at the conflict between a pretty peeved Eva and an oblivious Izzy, who's probably the cause of whatever happened. "I might not be good with this type of stuff, but shouldn't you just go for it?" Duncan informed

"No way, man!" I freaked. Duncan raised his eyebrow and Gwen smirked. "What? Know-it-all is too much for the Codester to handle?" The chuckled. I didn't like the joke at all.

"Exactly!" I retorted, not hiding anything. "I mean, it's not like Noah's a chick, so my moves won't work on him-"

"Not like it ever did with any other chick."

I ignored Duncan, "-And I'm not like _Alejandro_!" I spat his name with so much venom that even a death person can hear and understand how much I hated him.

"You got that right." Gwen glared at and elbowed Duncan before stating. "Cody, Alejandro is gone. He and Sierra are in the past. The only other person that should be here to somewhat complete this tranquil even is Zeke, but his parents insisted that he stayed home schooled."

"Like I said, just go for it." Duncan re-informed me. "I did it with Courtney, and even though we had a couple of… bumps along the way, we're still going strong."

"Again, girl-guy problem. Not guy-guy." I looked at my watch. Eight fifty seven. I sighed as I looked at my schedule. "Hey, first period is about to start. I need to hurry up and find my room."

"Sure." Gwen gave me a sly smile. "Good luck with your problems, Cody." I use to think that smile was the cutest thing in the world.

And ever since season three, it was Noah's smile.

* * *

If you haven't found out already, Noah Ishta is my crush. If people can just by past the sarcasm, then they would know that he's just an average guy with a high IQ of one hundred and ninety-four and excellent hacking skills. However, he does have an obsession for starting up trouble between people, and watching the drama unfold right before his eyes. That's what gave him the win in the last season; Total Drama Rush. Basically, we had to do a lot of sports and obstacle course challenges. All of them culture related or something that sadistic host Chris McLean created, mainly that since Chris is terrible with multicultural references. Since Noah wasn't any good in most of them, he messed with his opponent's head, throwing them off their focus and eliminating them one by one. He didn't do me until the final four, seeing as he, Eva, and Izzy were in an alliance since the special in season one.

I would've been out earlier if _Alejandro_ had gotten away with whatever mind games he was trying to play with Noah.

Ahem!

The competition was intense. But I almost made friend with everyone. And the eliminations went like this.

First it was Beth

Then Sadie and Katie during the first double elimination of the season.

Next, it was Lindsay

Trent left way too soon, but then again, he's an artist, not an athlete.

Ezekiel didn't get last this time

Harold couldn't stay focus with LeShawna on his team.

Party Boy Geoff left.

Bridgette and Courtney left at the second double elimination.

DJ couldn't handle the pressure.

Tyler actually has some skills to last this long.

I'm shock Justin lasted that long.

LeShawna can only dance… to some extent.

Heather should've been voted off episodes ago.

Owen was not really that much of a shock

Gwen and Duncan left after they found out…

Sierra was voted off, thanks to Noah and his crew

Alejandro was voted off after Noah found out…

Then I was voted off.

And the three members of the Team E-scope alliance battled an epic battle until Noah came out as the winner.

I remember everything by order. It was the most exciting season ever!

Ahem, again! Back to the story.

I made my way to the front of my classroom, getting creped out by the stares of fan girls. Their eyes were stuck on me like an angry, territorial condor, just without the anger. I have problems with Condors, especially since the third season.

"Chilax, wanna-be." I jumped at the sound of his voice, my heartbeat starting to race. We have the same class? "None of these girls are Sierra, no matter how much they want to be, seeing as she had the opportunity to be on Total Drama and around their fans."

"B-"

"And I'm pretty sure they are not as obsess." Noah never looked up from his book. I still couldn't believe that we were in the same class! I looked at my schedule again.

Honors Calculus. Of course. Anything honors and AP related must be in Noah's favor. I slightly sighed and took a seat next to him.

Even still, I couldn't relax. Sierra left an emotional wound on me that can never be sown closed. Now I can't fully enjoy the life of a teenage celebrity, all because of her. "… Noah?"

"What?" He still didn't look up from his book.

"What do I say to them?"

"Ugh, leave me alone is always a good option." I slightly narrowed my eyes for a second. Hot, sarcastic bastard.

"No, I mean…" I bit my lips. "I do want to have fun with my fans. But, how do I know which one isn't a stalker. Can you help me?"

"That depends." Noah looked up from his book. "What do you mean by 'fun?'" The girls in the classroom that were eavesdropping on our conversation squealed, irritating him. "Stupid little Barbies." He mumbled. It took me a while to get the joke, but when I did, my face turned red. "W-what? No!" I yelled. "I would never do that!" I rolled my eyes to the disappointing sighs in the classroom. Noah was right- they are barbies.

"Well, to answer your question then, how the hell if I should know. But let me tell you this." Noah closed his book. "None of these, or any other girl for the matter, can compete with Stalka-licious."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. When have I never been?" He smirked. I did my signature gap tooth smile, glad that the tension in the atmosphere was loosing up.

"Well, when you-" I stopped once I heard a thud. I turned around to the back of the classroom to see a girl with black hair with pink highlights in two pigtails sitting down in the back row, her backpack had fallen over and her things spread out across her feet. She had her mouth covered as she tried to avoid our gaze, which everyone else was trying to get.

That peaked my interest.

"Interesting." And so did Noah's.

"Come on." Grabbing my wrist and dragging me along to the back of the class, I was soon face to face by this odd girl. She tried to avoid looking at us like were eye-candy, thinking about what to say to us instead of the usual 'OMG, I heart you, Cody' outbursts fangirls gave when I walked down the hall earlier today. That was hell for me. "Um… Hi." She answered in a high pitch happy voice, which she covered her mouth. "No wait. Um… hello?" She responded in her normal tone, and then tried to take it back.

"You're strange." Noah titled his head to the side after he'd picked up and handed the girl her bag, eyeing her with interest. Cute ^^! "But different. You're worthy enough." Noah held out his hand, shocking everyone in the classroom. "Noah Ishta."

"… Ugh… Stacy Lauren." The teen shook his hand, trying not to scream in delight.

I like this girl already. She seems like the real deal. The bell rung and I rushed back to my seat before the teacher walked in. Noah gave Stacy and I a look before pulling out a notebook. "… She's clean and you're welcome."

"I could've done that." I pouted, staring into his eyes.

Noah snorted. "Whatever, honey."

* * *

"We're celebrities!" I heard Harold complaining on his way to the table. "Shouldn't we be getting high class meals? I mean, gosh!"

"Pipe down, blubber mouth." Heather stated. "It can't be that bad." She poked at her mash potatoes, which reached up and grabbed her fork. "…I digress."

"I heard bluegrass were hot in color this season." Lindsay responded to Heather's statement with a smile, causing the Queen bee to eye here weirdly. For some reason, everyone didn't want to sit with us. They thought we were too precious for them. Like we were untouchables. That was probably the only downside of being a celebrity- making new, real friends. So we all ended up sitting between two tables.

I glance at Noah hanging around Izzy and Eva. Izzy Sims is one random and crazy redhead while Eva Schrome is the brunette bronze of the pack. A Random-Brain-Bronze alliance that formed in season one against Justin and they've been tight ever since. I wonder if I could ever join in? I guess I would be the cool factor in the mix. The thought made me smile.

"Aw, don't be like that, baby." Duncan tried to woo Courtney… and failed.

"I told you, I don't like 'baby' just as much as I like 'princess.'" Courtney growled, typing on her PDA. She had a beautiful tan with freckles above her nose and three different shades of brown in her shoulders length hair. I would've tried and gone after her if she weren't so uptight. "And I'm busy, Dunky. I need to know what's going on between our lawyers."

"You two share lawyers?" Our big, lovable friend Owen Reeds asked the exact same question I thought of.

"We do, but I'm checking everyone's lawyers. I've been hearing rumors and I want to find out if it's true or just controversial. Lets hope it's the latter." Did she just look at me? I bit my lips. I hope it isn't about me liking guys. But I digress. If it was, the girls would've been asking Noah and I questions. Also, we probably wouldn't even be talking to each other due to me hiding from the chances of getting hurt.

"Dude. Bummer." Owen stated, then try to move in a different note. "Hey, I heard from Al a few days ago-"

"And that's my cue." Noah overheard and stood up. I stared at him with worried eyes as he walked off. Eva followed in pursuit while Izzy hugged her boyfriend and left, too. I didn't want to hear about Alejandro either. I don't know about his past with Noah, but there are plenty of reasons why I don't like him. One of them being he hurting Noah…

* * *

"_I wish you well." Noah spat with harsh words. I could only stared in disbelief, since I have never seen him this angry before in my life. "Because you're sure going to need it."_

"_Noah," Alejandro tried to say his name with as much grace a possible. "Listen to me. You have to understand-"_

"_I don't have to do anything." Noah's monotone voice returns, but his expression was still harsh and bitter. "You tried to, Alejandro! I left you alone and yet, you still tried! Was the money really that important?"_

"_Isn't it to you-"_

"_To stoop that low to your level? I would never hurt anyone I consider as my friend! Manipulation doesn't even cross my mind when it concerns them! And then… I can't believe that I…" Noah shook his head viciously and took a step back. "I thought you're changed. Everyone else did. But I guess evil stays within the beholder. Chris, get rid of him."_

"_With pleasure." Chris smirked, but it was force. He, along with Eva and Izzy, was glaring down hard at Alejandro. But he, before he was dragged away by interns, was looking between Noah and me. He mouthed something to me, which made Noah snap. "You son of a bitch-"_

"_Noah!" Izzy and Eva held onto the chocolate teen. "Don't you dare! Don't even let the thought cross your mind! If you ever, I swear, I will hunt you down!"

* * *

_I never asked Noah about that- I never got the chance to. I was voted off soon after. But I never liked how close Alejandro was with him. And it was especially weird considering what he said about him in Total Drama World Tour.

Standing up while Owen was talking, I followed the E-Scope crew until I lost them in one of the schools many maze like hallways. "… Ugh… crap!" I mumbled, wanting to say something else. I'm too innocent to curse according to Katie and Sadie, the wonder twins, but I occasionally think about it.

Taking a chance and turning the next corner, I bumped into that girl in my class- the one different from the other fangirls- and she dropped all of her papers. Stacy, was it?

"S-sorry." She refuse to look at my eyes and hastily grabbed all of her papers. I was able to grab one of them.

Fan art, huh? She draws as well as Gwen. And the details are- wait a minute!

"I- Is this me and Noah from this morning?" I asked her, still looking at the picture. She drew Noah and I sitting toward the front of the class room, him reading a book…

And I was staring at him like a lovesick puppy.

"Give me that!" She snatches the paper, only for the rest to fall once again. Fan arts. All about the TD cast. Each of the pictures had at least one member, but none exceeded four. The one that I liked the most was a picture of Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and Courtney. To the left of the paper, Duncan and Courtney were hugging each other, and it was same with Gwen and Trent on the right. However, Gwen and Duncan had one hand behind their backs, connecting it with the other without their partners knowing. "Is this-"

"The love line back in season four? Yeah." Stacy huffed and grabbed her papers once again. "Nobody believed it was going to happen when I told them, but it was apparent in season three, so I drew this ahead of time."

"Nobody?" I asked, shocked. The Courtney-Duncan-Gwen-Trent Relationship is the most popular topic out of the entire series.

"I'm an outcast, despite the fact that I am a TD fan like everyone else." The pink highlight girl scoffed. "I saw the drama from the very beginning- foreshadowing isn't that hard to find. So instead of looking you guys up on the Internet, I draw you guys and found out more things about ya'll from the show."

"That's a nice, humane and sane hobby." I smiled. "So… ugh… that picture you drew of me and Noah… You realize that you made a mistake with my eyes."

"No I didn't." She smiled, as if happy that I brought up the subject. "I drew it perfectly fine. I even added the glint in there to show off the admiration and infatuation you were giving off."

"I-"

"Save it. I know you like Noah. It was apparent since Season one when he was spooning off of you."

"He was asleep!"

"I don't think so." Stacy smirked. "You and Noah are such the cutest couple out there."

"R-really?" I blushed and had to ask. "Are there anymore… you know… Noah and me couple fan girls?"

"Not that I know of." Stacy started walking with me beside her. "Most people don't like to admit that they're guy-guy loving fans. Mainly because it messes up the main pairings everyone else know and love."

"I can understand that." I smiled. "So, can you teach me to draw like that?"

"Why do you want to draw when you can sing like you do?"

"Just another hobby, I guess." We chuckled.

* * *

The day went by uneventful. And I meant it. The only thing that did happy was a Lindsay fan grabbed a date with her because she mistaken him as Tyler. That was happy for him, but not for Tyler himself.

Noah was right. Stacy was clean. She talked to me about some of her wishes and dreams, but couldn't do it because of lack of skills. She is talented and should stick to the arts. I told her about my relationship with everyone in the TD cast, and how it was like being with them, along with Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. She laughed at all of them and she stopped herself before accidentally bringing up Sierra and Alejandro.

At the end of school, I noticed that the limos were waiting out front. Some people, Like Trent and Geoff, have cars. Others, like me, need a ride home or, like The rest of the TD cast, to the condos.

Stacy allowed me to keep the drawing of Noah and me. I took it out and smiled at it. It was a nice picture.

"What is that?" Before I could react, Noah snatched it out of my hand and looked at it. "S-Stacy drew that!" I mumbled. Noah smirked. "She's talented. Might even consider her a threat."

"Noah, don't play mind games on her."

"It was a joke." Noah narrowed his eyes, then flashed out a small yellow folded piece of paper. "Besides, I already found victims."

"Why do you enjoy causing trouble so much?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow with folded arms. Noah rolled his eyes. "Because, it's nice to see my plans unfold. To see something of mines working. What's the point of being a child prodigy when you don't put your mind to work?""

"You're a sadist?"

"And you're not?" Noah slightly pushed me ahead. "Come on. I want to ride with you in the limo."

"Dude!"

"Only you would think that way, honey-" Noah froze, his eyes filled with pure horror. I frowned my eyes with concern. "Noah-"

"Cody, get back into the school." He told me.

"But-"

"Cody, get back into the school." His voice became harsher. I flinched, but I wanted to know why. "Noah, what's up?"

"Listen, you! Do I have to say it in another language, because I know fifteen of them fluently. Go back into the school!" That anger in his eyes wasn't directed at me. It was whomever he was looking at. I decided to follow his instruction and walked back into the school, only to be squeezed the life out of me.

Cold, tanned arms….

I recognized those arms. My heartbeat started racing in fear as I tried to move, but I got nowhere. The arms were locked on me. "Oh, my little Cody-bear." A high pitch voice began to speak. "Are you happy to see me?" I started to hyperventilate. "Let me go, let me go." I pled. I felt the other smile. "But why? We can't spread the love unless we stay close together. Unless you want to hold hand?" The arms set me free, and I tried to make a break for it. Frozen hands kept me stuck to the ice. I felt the other hand rubbing my hair, and I felt like crying blood murder right them and there. She was trying to find another pressure point to paralyze me, just like she did those seasons ago. Nobody was helping me. They just thought they were going to see a couple in action. They thought I was just pretending not to like it, just to get her aroused. Playing in a love-hate relationship for the public since they like drama like that. "P-please…" I mumbled to myself, hoping she would hear and leave me alone. But she doesn't. She kept violating me as she talked about how cute and adorable I am.

"Leave him alone, Stalka-licious!" I turned around to see Noah growling at her…

With _Alejandro_ by his side.

"Noah." Sierra smirked. "Of course. Classic sarcastic Noah. Who else would call me Stalka-licious?"

"Let. Him. Go!" Noah hissed, and she did without hesitation. I wanted to run towards him, but Alejandro's green eyes kept me in my place. Instead, Noah walked over to me and helped me up. "OMG, Noah, you are so in the way of my Cody." Sierra stated with obvious annoyance, and I shivered. I hated my name coming out of her mouth. "What are you two doing here?" I heard Gwen yelled, finally getting over to the scene with Courtney, Duncan, and Trent.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Alejandro did a sentimental voice. "It just wouldn't be right if all of the Total Drama cast went to the same high school and are missing the two from season three and up. So I talked it over with Sierra and mine's lawyers and, well, here we are!" He did a small chuckled. That explains why Courtney was messing with her PDA. The Spanish man took a step closer to Noah. "And might I say, it's great to be back-"

"Don't come near me!" Noah hissed. I blinked. "What did you do to him, man?" I asked, only to have the villain flash a smirk.

"It's more so what did I try to do to the both of you-"

"Enough!" Izzy screamed as she jumped on Alejandro's back, causing him to fall back. Eva tried to grab Sierra's arms, but she dodged her and pushed her back. "Don't you touch me. The only one who has permission to do so is Cody." She gave a love struck sigh.

"Get me out of here." I mumbled. Noah nodded to me, then to his friends, who read his instructions just by looking into his eyes. Wow, the Eva-Izzy-Noah clique is a lot stronger than I though.

Izzy opened the door while Eva tried to push back the paparazzi. I covered my ears, trying to block out the questions that were thrown at me. Noah gave a final glare to Sierra and Alejandro before leading me to the limo. Sierra was completely oblivious to it and Alejandro… Alejandro just smirked. "I'll be waiting for you, tomorrow, my little Cody-bear!" I heard Sierra chimed a song of death. Gwen and her crew walked along behind me so I wouldn't look back. "Hey, I got this." Noah reproaches them. "I'll take Cody home."

"Are you sure?" Trent asked, completely worried

"As sure as I know that my school year is fucked up." The chocolate teen looked at me and sighed. "And probably his, too."

The four of them stepped back, although Duncan felt like he needed to come with me, Courtney had a higher power over him and was able to convince him not to. Eva kept the paparazzi at bay and Izzy jumped on the roof of the limo as it drove away, jumping off only seconds later.

I went to the nearest corner and curled into the fetal position. "… I was looking forward to this school year, too." I mumbled to myself. Noah sat opposite of me, but kept his eyes on me. He tried to cover it up with his book, acting as if he was trying to red it. That was the stupidest thing he could've ever done. What was he thinking? I laughed, which resulted in him smirking. "I knew that would've made you laugh." He placed his book down and walked over to me. I shook my head, a little embarrassed that I though he would do something that stupid. "Glad to hear it. You're okay?" He asked, sitting next to me. I felt his hand rubbing my back and I welcome him warmth.

"I am. Though, I thought you like seeing drama unfold."

"One, not when I'm not the cause of it, and two, not when it involves my friends." Noah took out a piece a paper from the inside of his vest- probably from the pocket from his other shirt. "Here. Stacy's picture, remember. I had to hide it before Sierra saw it."

I grabbed the piece of paper and held it close to me. "She was trying to paralyze me again."

"I know."

"If she saw me giving this to you-"

"She wouldn't do a single thing to me." Noah growled. "I would like to see her try." I looked at the picture one last time. If Sierra felt me up the way she did, she definitely would've found it if I haven't giving it to Noah. And knowing her, Sierra wasn't going to like the fact that somebody thought Noah and I could be a perfect couple.

And I know that Sierra isn't going to like it when she finds out that I support it.

That I wanted it.

* * *

Review are nice people. And since you guys take the time to do so, I will personally e-mail you a response. People do it to me all the time and it makes me happy, so why not do it to others, right? :3

Surkura's Out ;3


	3. Chapter 2 Confusion and Hurt

Hello, people! Surkura is back! And trust me, I'm glad to be back. I have five chapters of this thing typed and printed out, and i had for a while. But school is getting in the way and i'm just glad to be away from it for right now.

I want to thank those whom reviewed the story (you know who you are)

Italic-flashback

Chapter Two- Confusion and Hurt

* * *

"_An all new start. An all-new game. And all out Drama! I'm your sexy host Chris McLean; not that you didn't already know that." The egotistic sadist host chuckled. "That's right! Unlike season two through four, we're bringing it back old school! Every! Single! Member! From season one to now are going to compete for a chance at ONE! MILLION! DOLLARS! Alliances will be made! Friendships will be broken! And I guarantee that there will be DRAMA! Join us, as twenty-four contestants try and survive the most torturous and tedious tests of endurance! Welcome to TOTAL! DRAMA! RUSH-AH!

* * *

_As the door to the limousine opened, the flashes began. I wanted to retreat back into the limousine and hide. To curl up into a ball and just stay there unnoticed forever.

But life wasn't that easy.

There are always tests that determine how you can pull yourself through the most difficult challenges. But you fail some of those tests of life and this is one of those failed tests. Sierra and Alejandro came back yesterday- on the first day of school. Scanning the area, I couldn't find myself calming down to state of relief. Everywhere I turn, I spot purple hair or hear girls screaming 'I love you' with my name at the end of that phrase. There are no more chances for her to just randomly pop up during a trip to the mall or outside of the country.

She's here to stay.

"Cody Anderson, can you state what happen yesterday evening?"

"Can you tell us what your relationship is with Sierra Ravenson? Are you two intimate?"

"Where did you and Noah Ishta run off to after your sudden break down? What was that paper you two were exchanging?"

So many questions from so many reporters.

And I ignored all of them.

I made my way through the school's front double door, only to be expectantly mauled by an overly obsessed fan-slash-stalker girl known as Sierra Ravenson. "Oh, my Cody-bear!" Sierra smiled a creepy smile, then sighed a love-stricken sigh that sent shivers up my spine. She pulled out of her bag a packaged Pop Tart. "I know how much you like cherry, so I got you one along with some orange juice stored in my thermometer. Personally, I don't like cherry- I'm more of a blueberry myself. But I'll bare the taste just to see you eat in delight." She pinched my cheek. I resisted the urge to bit her like a ticked off dog. She was over-using the cherry perfume again, so I'll taste that. Either way, she probably didn't taste to good to start with.

I grabbed the Pop Tart from her and tried to walk as far ahead and away from her as fast as possible. It was no use, though. She was right behind me, stating out fact that I didn't want anyone to hear, nor be reminded of. Like the time my cousin and I glued our ears together. Or the time I filled a condom up with water since I ran out of rubber balloons and I thought my father was hiding out on me. Note that I was very young back then!

I growled inwardly, annoyed by her antics. She would've been a good friend if she wasn't so obsess with me and… I shivered. She has to go! "Sierra… ugh… I have to meet somebody soon and-"

"OMG, A new buddy!" Sierra clapped her hands together and jumped up with excitement, her onyx eyes brightly lit. "Lets go meet them! Any friend of Cody is a friend of mines."

"Sierra, I need to talk to her alone." I quickly covered my mouth and Sierra's face became as fixed as when she first met Alejandro. "… Her?" She asked, her voice dark. I shouldn't have used 'her' and 'friend' in the same sentence.

"My new friend." Shut up already, Cody!

"New friend, huh?" Sierra folded her arms, her wide hips leaning towards the right. "You just met her in all of one day and she's your friend."

"Um…Y-yeah." I dug in my front pocket, feeling Stacy's picture of Noah and I folded up.

"I bet you, she doesn't know a single thing about you." Spat Sierra.

"Well, isn't that's a good thing?" We both turned around to see Beth McDonalds standing beside us. She was a petite girl, but had the widest of hips for her size. She also has a perfect row of straight, pearly white teeth, though most people can't look past her ponytail and her glasses. "I mean, isn't that how friendship start out as; finding out something that you have in common and then telling each other more things while building up trust?"

I smiled at her. "Exac-"

"Wrong!" Sierra yelled, interrupted and making Beth and I jump in shock. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said. Well, second to that statement in season four. But I digress. What would happen if Cody has to endure one of his many life-threatening allergies, huh? Does she even know anything about them?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure sicknesses and allergies are not really something people want to talk about unless encountered." I slightly narrowed my eyes. Do we really have to talk about this now? I'm starving and I really just want to get to class and talk to Noah and Stacy. "Listen, I got to go." I should've just left instead of announcing it.

"I'm coming with you." Sierra stated. I retorted, but she ignored me anyway. I growled inwardly yet again.

* * *

When I walked into my class, Izzy and Eva were already there visiting Noah. Crap! Guess that means I won't be able to get to him now. "Codster!" The manic jumped me on. Her curly red-orange hair got in the way and I sucked some of it up by mistake. Gawd, does she wash it? "Cody, convince Noah to come to the gym with me and Eva, please!" She begged.

"I do not need to go to the gym." Noah stated, irritation deep within his voice. He never took his eyes away from his book. Eva picked him up by his arm with one hand. "Oh yes you do. Remember how you couldn't even catch Izzy at the Alps and ended up hurting your pelvis?" Eva stated in her masculine voice. "You seriously need to you're your muscles up, bookworm." Noah narrowed his eyes. "That was almost a year and a half ago, she-man." The chocolate teen informed. "I'm pretty sure I've improved a bit. Besides, Brains over bronze, always."

"Brains wont get you anywhere when there's bronze in the way." Informed Eva.

"Brains can get bronze to do his dirty work." Noah retorted.

"Bronze can easily de-juiced brains." Eva growled.

"Here they go again." Izzy announced, digging through my hair looking for bugs. I don't understand why when I wash it everyday, but she still tends to find some. "Noah always win, but the debate get them going. Like NASCAR! Except there's nothing exciting about it except the possibility of the cars crashing. "

"Doesn't she know when to stop?" Sierra asked, just as curious as I am.

"When she grunts and drops Noah." Izzy informed. "Or until Noah starts yelling at her in another language to get her off of him."

"Which one usually come first?" I asked. Eva then growled, "Annoying bookworm," before dropping Noah. The chocolate teen got up and stretched, flinching as he cracked a bone. "I could've easily fractured something, ya know? But don't worry about me. I'm peachy-keen!" He hissed. I chuckled at his sarcasm, which caught his attention. "Hey, feeling better, aren't we?" He smirked and I looked away, slightly blushing. "Well-"

"Of course my Cody is feeling better." Sierra wrapped me around her death grip again. "He wouldn't be here if he wasn't." Noah narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever consider the possibility that he's concealing all of his agony that can only be unfettered by you?"

"What?"

"Don't strain yourself, honey." Noah grabbed my arm and somehow slipped me out of Sierra's hold, and I stumbled onto his chest.

So… warm…

Is that cherry I'm smelling?

I slightly closed my eyes and took in a whiff, becoming intoxicated by it.

"Um… Cody?" I jumped up, not to Noah's voice like I though he might try and stop me, but it was Stacy's. "Hey, it's powderpuff." Eva chuckled, referring to her puffballs. Stacy playfully stuck her tongue out and took a quick look at the situation. Blushing, I pushed myself away from my prince, not taking a second look at his face, or anyone else's. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Hn." Noah took his seat and reopened his book. Sierra eyed Stacy before holding out her hand. "You must be _my_ Cody's new friend. I'm Sierra Ravenson-Anderson." I could only stared in horror. She's already trying to link our names? Didn't we went through an entire court case trying to get her to realize that we're not married?

"Anderson? Are you cousins or some sort?" Stacy walked past Sierra to me, which made Eva and Izzy chuckled around Noah, who smirked in delight at her embarrassment. "Hey, Cody. I got the final draft of the picture." She pulled out a folder and waved it in front of my face. "But this one's gonna cost ya."

"I knew it!" Stacy jumped due to Sierra's screeching. "I knew you weren't trying to be Cody's friend. You're trying to get money!"

"Well, who isn't?" The loner narrowed her eyes.

"But you are only his friend to get _Cody's_ money! I knew it!" Sierra hissed and I backed up. "I mean, who doesn't want a celebrity's money?"

"Stalka-licious, I have a theory." Eva stated, using Noah's nickname for her. "Maybe, oh I don't know, Cody actually likes her pictures and him buying it can promote her?"

"He could promote better people!" Sierra tried to grab Stacy's art, but she moved it out of the way. "I mean, are you even good enough for Cody to waste his time on you?"

"What are you, his keeper? I'm pretty sure Cody has the ability to chose what he does and doesn't want to do." Stacy growled. "But fine. Since you want to know so much, here!" She shoved a picture in her face. I started to panic, thinking that it was the one with Noah and myself from yesterday, but relaxed when Sierra screamed in delight. "OMG, is this the Courtney-Duncan-Gwen-Trent Love Line? I did, like, twenty-seven blogs off of this topic!"

"Yes. Yes it is." Stacy answered, un-amused. "Cody saw my draft for it yesterday and he liked it. He was willing to pay for a new, final copy."

"Ugh… yeah…" Actually, I wanted the one with Noah and I. But something in my gut tell me that she knew that.

"… It's nice. But still not worth his time." Sierra forced her smirk to fall down and handed back the drawing like it was a piece of trash. Stacy snatched it and tried not to rip her head off, though, I would've very much like that.

Eva looked at the clock. "We need to get going. Izzy and I have the same class and it's all the way on the other side of the school."

"E-Scope can make it there on time!" Izzy picked up Noah and hugged him tightly. "I wanna stay with my baby Noah just a little bit longer. I need to teach him 'The Dance of the Rattlesnake.'" The chocolate teen sighed in defeat and allowed Izzy to crush him. I chuckled. "Baby?"

"Izzy has this weird social structure in our friendship, and apparently, I'm the baby." Noah answered. I looked at Eva, then shivered as she glanced at me. I do NOT want to know what her social status is.

"Oooh!" Sierra cooed and pulled me over. "I know that dance. I re-rewatched that episode, like, seventeen times and even typed up the instructions on my blog. I even noticed the way that your eyes were lock onto Owen with a hint of lust and seduction, which is probably why he was more memorized by it than Trent. Also, it was probably the start of your relationship with the big guy. But then again, Trent was crushing on Gwen around that time, and puppy love is at its strongest when it first starts out."

"It wasn't a puppy love, Trent really adores Gwen." I added. Why can't the bell ring already? "Even when they weren't together in season three and four, Trent smiled. Sure, it hurt like heck for him, but he said the same thing I said when I hooked them up. As long as she's happy, I'm fine and happy, too." I ignore the glares Sierra was giving me. She did not like the fact that I was defending Gwen yet again. Thankfully, Gawd gave me a break and the warning bell rung. "Aw crap! See ya, Noah!" Eva broke into a run. Izzy dropped her 'baby' and screamed a battle cry before jumping up into the ceiling's vent. "… Cool." I heard Stacy awed, a huge grin planted on the fangirl's face. Sierra gave me one more cold hug with a pinch on the cheek. "See you later, my little Cody-bear." She said leaving just before the rest class arrived. I sat down and glance at Noah, who was stretching out the pain from Izzy dropping him. "Maybe you should go to the gym." I chuckled.

"Or maybe I should try and avoid them." He stated with extreme bitterness, but he knows that he can't ever stay away from his two best friends.

* * *

"We! Are! Celebrities!" Heather joined in with Harold's rant about the food along with Justin and Tyler. "We! Deserve! More!" I looked at my plate, and it's not half bad today. I'm pretty sure Courtney did something about that. At least it's not moving. "Hey, look!" Lindsay held up her diagnostic test. "I have an E! That stands for Excellent, right? I am so smart."

"Oh yeah. The smartest thing on the planet. Nothing can compete with you." Noah poked his lunch, still not trusting it and giving it to Owen, who ate it happily. "You could even beat Albert Einstein and Da Vinci if you wanted to."

"I met an Albert and an Einstein before I went to Total Drama. Are you friends with them? Also, how can you beat a Danish?" I flinched when Noah slammed his head against the table. "… You're okay?"

"Peachy." He growled.

"Amigos." I flinched again at the sound of _Alejandro's_ voice. Many of the cast members gave him a smile as most of them rekindled a friendship with him. But Bridgette and LeShawna were the main ones that didn't even give him a glance. Nor did Noah, which he sat beside him. I felt my anger rising up. He had some nerves after he hurt him, whatever he did. "Noah, mi amigo. Como está usted-"

"Dèjeme solo!" Noah sat his head up and glared at him. "Usted no tiene derecho a hablar a mí!"

"Usted todavía está atascado en el pasado, Noah?"

"Me has utilizado!" Noah spat in Spanish, catching everyone's attention. "Para llegar a Cody! Me has utilizado para llegar a Cody!" Me? What does this have to do with me? I turned to everyone else for answers, who looked just as lost as I am.

"Pensè que quería deshacerse de sus sentimientos por Cody?" Alejandro smirked. Noah looked away from him. "Pensè que me amó."

"Quieres sabre lo que lo más gracioso de esto, Noah?" Then he did a move none of us was expecting to do. He grabbed Noah face and turned it to him, inches away from each other. Eva grabbed Izzy from protecting her 'baby' and I… I had to force myself to swallow my anger and jealousy. "Yo todavía lo hacen." He smiled. Noah growled and pushed him away. "La palabra 'todavía' sólo puede ser utilizado por personas gue tenian la sensacion, Alejandro!" He got up and stormed off. "Noah!" I tried to follow him, but Alejandro grabbed my wrist. "Don't. Try. Anything." Alejandro gave me a glance much like the look he gave me during his elimination. I glared at him, gritting my teeth. "You stay away from my friend!"

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" He stated with a cocky, yet sadly sexy grin, knowing that he'd won. I might have been able to have knocked Duncan out, but Alejandro is much more agile and stronger than him.

But I smirk. "Trust me. I can think of something to severely hurt you if you mess with anyone of my friends, AL!" The Spanish boy flinched at the nickname he despises so much. Taking the opportunity of his weakness, I snatched my hand and continued on with my previous mission- getting to Noah. But something felt out of place.

Usually, when I'm threatened, Sierra jumps out of nowhere and declares a battle. But she stood there the entire conflict and didn't move an inch towards my way. I guess I should be happy. She is finally realizing that I don't want her. But I guess I spoke too soon as she gave me a wink before I felt out of the cafeteria.

Strange…

* * *

"I don't know how to speak Spanish." Said Courtney. "And I just found out that I don't even have a translator on my PDA, so recording that entire conversation between Al and Noah was pretty useless."

"Maybe it isn't." Trent stated. "I mean, aren't you getting a new PDA soon. Maybe you can check the purchased on that one and order a new one with the translator app on it."

"Can't. Well, I can… But then I would have to resend the one that I'm switching it for." The CIT turned towards me. "But that would take some time, 'kay Cody?"

"Um… sure…" I smiled, but deep down, I was annoyed. For someone who hates sports, Noah can sure run when he wants to get away from something. I lost him again in this maze of a school. Gwen and Duncan are out trying to find him- they want to know what's going on just as much as the rest of the TD cast do. What the hell was going on? I though Noah and I were good friend? I though I knew everything about him and vise versa! Okay, not everything, but enough! I'm as lost as I was during the fifth season of Total Drama, when I really didn't know how to react to his sudden friendship with Alejandro…

* * *

_The recreation center was amazing. I still couldn't believe Chris spent so much money just so he could do the final season. He'd really outdone himself this time! Though, that should stay a secret with me, seeing as I don't want to boost his ego even more than he already know he did. _

_Total Drama is still popular, but Chris thought that doing more than five seasons without a break or anything outrageously new, his words, might I add, can create bad karma. Just look at American Idol._

_The recreation center had a modern architect design with a dash of Dada and Cubism here and there. The colors were consisted with shades of red, silver, white, and black. I looked at one of the indoor window to see the indoor pool, and it was deep! About fifteen feet at the most. I just hope I can survive. I know DJ is going to have some trouble with this._

"_This is awesome!" Owen yelled, hugging his girlfriend Izzy, whom restarted their relationship back up at the end of season four. "Another chance at a million dollars and it's going to be based off of sports! Ugh, does eating contests count as a sport?"_

"_Yeah!" The skill-less jock, Tyler Emil, tried to flex his muscles in front of Lindsay. "Finally, I get to put my skills to the test!"_

"_Ugh, I hope Chris got my memo." Justin Gryeen stated. "I might not be as handsome as I use to be, but I still have agents who want this god to model." Katie and Sadie sighed dreamily at him and Beth seemed a little bit tempted. I stretched, feeling a bit of freedom since Sierra found time to compare the center to Chris' style choice and drilling a hole into LeShawna's head. Might as well take advantage of it and talk to Gwen. And I just happen to find my gothic chick right next to Eva and…_

_Noah…_

_I shook my head as I felt my face heating up. What the hell? It's happening again. I thought I was over that silly crush in season three! I walked over to Gwen and put on my Codemister face. "Hello, beautiful." I winked. Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Cody… we talked about this."_

"_Yeah yeah, I know. But you're still single-"_

"_And am not planning on going out with you." With that, Gwen pushed me to the ground and left. Noah did a chuckled. "Yep. The ladies just can't keep their hands off of you, can't they Cody?" His face became fixed. "Listen. Why don't you do us all of favor and just hook her back up with Trent, or even Duncan for that matter. We all know that she still have some feelings for them both, and vise versa on Duncan's alibi with Courtney._

"_Because Season One was Trent's season and Three and Four was Duncan's. This time, I'm bound to get lucky with Gwen." I lifted my chest up, trying to seem manlier and struck a pose. "And if not her, well, most of the girls are cute. I'm pretty sure I'll get a girlfriend before the season is over. This season is my time to get the chick." I felt an odd pain when Noah narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance, but I noticed another feeling in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out. Not that it was surprising that I didn't know. Noah hides all of his emotions behind a mask. I'm just glad I got what I got. He mumbled something in Greek before getting up and walking off. Eva shot me a look, shook her head in disapproval and followed him. "What's their problem, eh?" Ezekiel asked me, to which I could only shrug in confusion. Just then, Chris and Chef walked on set. "Hello, athletes…"

* * *

There were no real teams since different sports and challenges required so much in numbers, skills, and sexes if possible. So during challenges, we get put into random teams for the day. Whoever was on the winning team get invincibility for the night and the others have to vote somebody off._

_I threw my bags on top of my bunk, which I was sharing with Noah. "I though I had the top?" Speak of the devil. I turned around and met with beautiful brown eyes, chocolate skin, and rich, dark brown hair- AH! Stop fantasying Cody! "Nope! You had it during TDI! Not I have it during TDR." _

"_Whatever floats your boats. As long as we're not near the Anti-me." I slightly chucked as he cringed and shivered at the though._

"_Nah. He's near the door." Alejandro spoke up. I didn't even know he was there. "Said that if something happen, he needs to be the first one out. The rest of ya'll don't even compete with the importance of his beauty."_

"_Typical Neanderthal." Noah sat on his bed as I climbed up on mines. It was time to sleep, but I couldn't. I was excited about the challenges ahead. Maybe I could try and show off my mad skills for the ladies and Noah- Darn it! Why does he keep appearing in my mind when I think about flirting?_

_I turned around and faced the wall, almost falling asleep. Then I heard Alejandro's voice, "You know it's bad to read in the dark. Even with that little flashlight."_

"_I won't have any other time to do so." Noah responded, a little annoyed. "Besides, shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"_I should be asking you that."_

"_No. You shouldn't." I heard shuffles underneath me before Alejandro asked, "When was the last time you had a good laugh?"_

"_What kind of question was that?"_

"_A random question for someone who trying to get to know you, mi amigo."_

_I heard Noah closing his book, then more shuffles. "… Okay, was it Heather who set you up to this? Or Sierra because I'm getting close to Cody for her comfort or something? Because we haven't been on good terms since London."_

"_No! Never!" Alejandro stated with a pained tone in his voice. "But I also noticed that you and Cody were close in Season four. What's going on between you two?"_

"_Nothing. We are just friend." For some reason, I felt pain struck my heart. Just friends? I tried to tell myself that it's because we're just friends and not best friends, but whom am I trying to fool? "Really? That's good to know." Alejandro stated._

"_What do you mean?" I would like to know that, too._

"_Did I get Mr. Noah-it-all stuck?"_

"_Ha Ha." I can tell Noah narrowed his eyes. "Real original. Haven't heard that before. But, no seriously. What do you mean? I don't like not knowing things. And believe me, I have plenty of inhuman ways of getting it out of you."_

"_Woah, woah, calm down! No need to get hostile. And if you really wanna know, let talk somewhere else in private. I don't wanna risk someone else waking up and listening to our conversation." A pause. Then Noah got up and walked out of the room, Alejandro right behind him. After a minute or so, I followed after them, only to get lost in the new environment. "… Crap." I mumbled, feeling a pinch of jealously at the thought of Alejandro and Noah being alone together. What could he possibly want with him?_

"_I knew that was you." I flinched when Sierra suddenly grabbed me and pulled me back into an unexpecting hug. "I heard footstep and I knew it was you because it sounded like a pronated step."_

"_Can you hear pronated steps?" I asked, curious._

"_Not really, but I can." Sierra rubbed my hair and I started to feel uncomfortable. What was she doing? She never did this in Season Three or Four. "I trained myself to tell you apart from all of the others."_

"_Heh heh… then I guess you can easily find me in a game of hide and seek, right?"_

"_HA HA! OMG, Cody, you are so funny! That is so LOL." The uber-crazed fan knelled down to my height. "And so… cute…"_

"_What?" _

"_Shh!" Sierra covered my mouth. "We wouldn't want anybody to ruin this moment shall we?" She removed her hands from my mouth and caressed my check. It was oddly cold, and I shivered. "Oh, Cody. You're so cold, your shivering." She moved closer to me. "Here! Let me warm you up." She pulled me in a tighter hug, but I felt her hand wandering down the back of my pants. What the?_

"_Sierra…" I stuttered. "W-What are you doing?"_

"_Warming you up." She smiled nonchalantly. "The friction between my hands rubbing against your skin would heat you up. Aren't you liking this?"_

"_Ugh… not really…" Suddenly, she stopped. Her voice became dark. "You would like this better if it was Gwen rubbing you, wouldn't you?" I was pushed up against the wall. "Cody, Cody, Cody… I don't like you and Gwen hanging around each other. Not. One! BIT!" I felt her hands going up my shirt, but I refused to scream. She was so unpredictable at the moment. What would she do if I did? "She's not nice to you like I am! I'm the only one for you. Not no other girl."_

"_S-Stop-"_

"_-Bashing her? Can't help it, my little Cody-bear. I'm territorial over my men." She moved close to my ears and I really started to freak out when I felt myself getting warmer. Damn hormones! "Cody-bears rhymes with gummy bears, you know. And I always wanted to analyze if you tasted just as good as one." Her lips then clashed with mines and I decided to bear it just so I wouldn't hurt her feeling. She won't go any further than this, I'm sure, so I might as well give her what she wants. I tried to think that this was Gwen kissing me, or at least Lindsay. Heck, even Beth! But my mind kept wondering back to Noah…_

_Noah!_

_I didn't want him or Alejandro to see me like this! I slightly tapped her shoulders. She got the message and pulled back with a satisfying smile. "Probably the best kiss you'd ever had, my little Cody-bear. Mines, too! And no, you don't taste like gummy bears. You taste sweeter- like vanilla!" She pinched my cheek before waving a harmless goodnight wave before skipping off giddily. I slightly smiled, glad that I was able to make her happy. But I then frown._

_She's wrong. She wasn't the best kiss I ever had. The best one so far wasn't even on my lips, but, dear I say it, on my ear._

_I jumped when I heard footsteps and hid. Peaking around the corner, I saw Alejandro and Noah walking back towards the athlete room. Noah's face was unreadable, while Alejandro held his arm around Noah's shoulders. It looked like Alejandro's hand was trying to move down to his waist, but Noah's stare made him retreat back to the shoulders and stay there. "So, you, Eva, and Izzy fought against Justin? That's impressive."_

"_Yeah. That was an enjoyable time. It was actually the first time I really began to respect both of them." Noah stated. "To be honest, they're not half bad. Eva just needs a little more work on her anger and Izzy… well, you can't do anything about her. Just deal with her, I guess."_

"_Just deal with her, huh?" Alejandro smiled and pulled Noah closer to him. I flinched, growling at the position they were in. Their bodies were close, Alejandro holding Noah around the waist with one arm and his free hand holding up the chocolate teen's chin. I couldn't think clearly- I was so enraged at the fact that their bodies were touching then trying to decode the body message. "You think you can deal with me, amigo?" The Spanish man spoke. My hand balled up into fist and my teeth grinded against each other. Why is he touching Noah like that? Why is he even asking Noah? Doesn't he know that he's just Justin with a Spanish accent and a higher IQ? Noah would never go for it._

_But I felt a familiar, yet foreign pain in my heart when I saw Noah pulling off a half smile. "I'll think about it." He responded, pulling himself away and brushing his hair back. Alejandro returned the smile. "That's good, right?"_

"_A lot better than what I give people." I watched them walk by and I just couldn't believe my ears. The pain increase and I tried to shake it off. Noticing them turning a corner away from the room, I made my way back to it and laid down on my bed. I wanted to stay up and wait for them to come back. But the moment my head rested on my pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Get off of me!" I jumped up to find Noah being dragged by Stacy and Gwen, Duncan in the background with his army knife spinning in his hand. How did he get past the school's security system? "Bra, there you are." Geoff smiled as Noah was pushed in front of us. By now, everyone of the TDI cast was around. I was too caught up in remembering to notice that Courtney called everyone. The only ones missing were Alejandro, Beth, and Sierra.

Noah got up and dusted himself off. "No offense, but break is almost over. Shouldn't you guys be getting to class soon?" He questioned, trying to look for a way out.

"Not until you explain what happen between you and Alejandro." Justin stated, making Noah laugh a cynical laugh. "Like I need to explain anything to you, Anti-me."

"Will you stop calling me that! I know I'm the opposite of you, seeing as I am more gorgeous, but I have a name you know." Justin glared

"Oh, you have feelings? I didn't think that was capable." Noah narrowed his eyes dangerously low, planning his revenge against his enemy as we speak. This is actually quite normal. A single word conversation can easily start a war between the two.

"String bean, this is a serious matter." LeShawna butted in. "At first, I thought there was going to be a problem for Cody since Sierra was back. But now, seeing what happen earlier today, well honey, I think you have some explaining to do." I noticed that Eva, Izzy, and Owen gave each other worried glances, but kept quiet.

They know?

"Wow. I'm surrounded by people who care." Noah feigned appreciation, folding his arms. "But listen, Big Mama, I told certain people for a reason and I didn't tell the rest for another." Our eyes briefly locked, but he was the first to break the chain. "So stop being a Nancy Drew and stay out of other people's business."

"Hypocrite." Said Duncan.

"I know." Noah smirked before slipping out of his and Gwen's man-made barrier and walking off. I followed him and, this time, caught up to him. I grabbed his hand and ignored the sparks going off in my nervous system. "Noah, you know you can tell me anything."

"No, I can't." Noah snatched his hand away, as if I burned him. "I wish I could, but I can't. Why did you think I avoided you when you asked? You would've been the first person I would've gone to if I could confide in you."

"Wow… I'm… glad, I guess." I blushed. I was his first choice? Noah blinked and hastily shook his head, mumbling something in Greek. I hate that. Sure, he's a know-it-all and I love him for that, but he always flaunting his knowledge of different languages; something it would take me years to just get two fluently when it only takes him a year at the most.

I decided to change the subject. "Hey, you wanna come over today? This could be the only time you and I can actually play video games and I can show you how good I really am." Noah gave me a smile and a light chuckle. "If it was any other day without an event like this, then maybe." He ruffled my hair, and I melted to his touch. "But not today."

"Aw, come on." I put on my begging eyes, but he turned his head before our eyes locked on. "Another day. I promise." He smirked. "Now get rid of those things. You abuse your powers way too much."

I pouted, but did as told. "Fine. But you will come someday, right?"

"I can come today then?" I flinched, turning around to see Sierra. Strange. She wasn't groping like she usually do. Instead, she was folding her arms, glaring at Noah. "Seeing as Noah can't come, you have an open slot. I can play video games. Especially your favorites, like Humanoid thirty-seven and Planet of Ri; Extinction. I trained myself to be at your skill level, as well as a bunch of other activities that you do that doesn't involve the X-Cubics."

"Ugh…"

"He can't." Stacy ran over and hugged me tightly. "I was his back up plan!"

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her, Sierra's glare on Noah now transferred to her.

"Saving your butt." She whispered back. "Or do I need to remind you of episode seventeen." I stayed quiet for a while before responding. "Y-Yeah. I was talking to her bout it during class… third period." Sierra's narrowed eyes became tighter. "Oh! I see. I see. It's fine." She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

Everything was _NOT_ okay! That's her way of calming down before she starts hyperventilating or getting overly hyper or angry. Sierra didn't like that idea at all! "Well, have fun Cody and _Stacy_!" Everyone noticed the venom in Sierra placed in Stacy's name before walking off. I smiled at the loner and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I told her. "How can I repay you? Anything! Just say the word!"

"Aren't you over reacting a bit?" Noah asked, though I'm pretty sure she knows I'm not.

Stacy smiled a fan-girlish smile, but I knew that she wasn't going to do anything terrible and uncomfortable to Noah and I, unlike Sierra. She removed herself away from me, then pushed Noah and I together, wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I felt my heart beat racing, but I tried to keep everything under control. I took a deep breath, accidentally inhaling too much of his cherry scent. Unlike Sierra, there wasn't too much off it, or too little. It was just the right amount to send me into a semi-daze. I turned to Stacy, who gave me an all-knowing smile.

"I need a new pictures. So, for fifteen second, just so I could get the image memorized, and to fulfill my inner fangirl, I want you two to kiss." She informed.

What! I panicked, then looked around only to realized that the hallway was empty. She wants me and Noah to kiss? Sierra wasn't even gone for three seconds. Doesn't she knows that she could still be here! I felt Noah's arms pulling me closer in a warm embrace. "Stalka-licious is nowhere around." He said to me in a deep voice. "Besides, it shouldn't be that bad, seeing as that we had an 'accident' during the first season." Why isn't he protesting? And why isn't he thinking this through! He's smart enough to know that it takes Sierra a total of three minutes to leave me alone when she's pissed, not seconds. Stacy walked up and whispered in my ear, "Cody, relax. You might not get another chance like this." She was right about that. But something just didn't feel right.

Stacy took a step back to give her the 'perfect view' and I gave Noah one last look. Chocolate hair, naturally tanned skin, and a shade of brown eyes that couldn't be copied.

It was now or never.

But I placed on my best Codmister face and inched closer, Noah meeting me halfway…

* * *

Yeah. Cliffhanger. I know i'm evil. Now i have a question.

If there was a TD and Pokemon crossover, and Cody was the main character and Sierra was his friend along the way, who would the gym leaders be (In order) and the elite four (in order) along with their pokemon. For example- Eva's the fifth gym leader that specializes in fighting types. Her pokemon are a Poliwhirl and a Machamp.  
This is just out of curiosity because the thought crossed my mind. I already have it down if i've ever wanted to make a story from it, but i want to know your opinion, too. Also, Team Rocket and the Champion. Read and Review, people.

Surkura's out! ;3


	4. Chapter 3 And It All Begins NOW!

Hey guys! I'm back! And i just want to say that I'm sorry that I took so long. Trust me, I wanted to get this done two weeks ago, but i barely have the time now. I'm editing Chapter four right now and typing up Chapter six. So i'm always thinking of you guys, just know that.

Oh, I wanted to do a Pokemon story, but when i looked at Deviant Art, somebody of the name of Kiku-No-Hoshi-XD made these TDI-Pokemon pictures and i'm like 'Aw man! If i do a pokemon story now, they're going to think i'm copying her!' Yeah, i was pretty much upset, but i love her work, fanart and fanfiction. But my cousin stated that my idea was completely different from hers, so i should still do it. I might, but i'm not sure yet. Oh well.

So, this is my Christmas gift to you! And a heads up- I'm writing a lemon! I haven't wrote one in third person view in a long time, so it might be a while. If you see something under Noah and Cody titled 'The Aftermatch', then that's from me. Of course, i can't compete with PimpedOutGreenEars' Mine story, but hey.(Good story by the way)

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!

Chapter Three- And it all begins now!  
_italic-Flashback_

_

* * *

I remember Sierra telling me that I've never kissed anyone better than her before. She was wrong back then, and she's still wrong today. It was just a favor to return, but I felt the presence of the passion within the entire kiss. I didn't know where it came from, but I knew it was there. I felt Noah's warmth and for a split second, I though he was giving out more than I._

_It might've started out that way, but it was no simple kiss. The sweet, but odd thing about this was that Noah was leading us the entire way. He'd asked for permission to enter my mouth by letting his tongue brush up against my lips. I applied without hesitation. I held him closer; the friction between our heated bodies gave me a sense of pure bliss, and moaned. Slightly gasping, Noah silenced me by locking our lips once again. The way he held me close to his body, his arms wrapped around my waist, it felt as if he didn't want to let me go. Like he was afraid that if he lets go, I'll disappear into the abyss. _

_Are his hands going in my jeans? I inched myself closer to him, if that was even possible, just so he could go further down._

"_Ugh, guys?" The girl with the black pigtails and pink highlights started- Stacy, was it? My mind is so clouded up with ice cream and sugar pops that I couldn't even think straight. "As much as I like to see you two screw each other, and trust me, I really do, I just only asked for a fifteen second kiss. You lasted almost a minute in a half."_

_Noah broke the kiss and I pouted. "And you didn't tell us? I could've been late for class and I've never been late a single day in my life!" He snapped. Stacy smiled. "I was caught in the moment. I'm still a fan girl, after all." Well, at least she was honest. "Now come on. Break is almost over and we need to get to class."_

"_Oh…" Noah and I separated. I took one last look at his eyes, only to find that they we're staring back at me with an unknown glint. "… um…"_

"_Noah, lets go!" Stacy took his wrist. The Know-it-all gave me one last glance before he reluctantly when along with her down the hall. I stood there in shock and touched my lips, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. "… Noah…"I whispered his name, then chuckled. "Heh Heh. He touched my butt." The warming bell rung, snapping me back to reality. I grabbed my things and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

_It'd been a two weeks since that day. I can't help but to think about that kiss every time Noah and I exchange glances. The chocolate teen would occasionally smirk at me, but I kept telling myself that it's not for the same reason I blush and turn away from him. Alejandro suddenly kept his distance away from Noah, but Sierra kept getting closer to me since I kept hanging around my new best friend, Stacy Laruen. She's pretty cool and not a stalker likes Sierra. And the picture she drew of that kiss was amazing. She was detailed in everything. From the passion I presented to him to his hand going down my pants. I thought that I had to pay her for it, but she just handed it over. Said that it was payback for the extra one minute and fifteen seconds we've given her.

But, it'd also been two weeks since Beth's sudden disappearance. I don't know when it happen. All I remember was Lindsay calling me later on that night, frantic about her best friend not returning to the condo. Her disappearance went on the news instantly the next day. I even saw Chris going around the neighborhood, asking people if they had seen her or not. Beth McDonalds is a very nice girl. She's cute in her own unique way and a possible candid for me. But we cherish out friendship more then anything else and established that we shouldn't even try being a couple. I really hope that she's okay.

* * *

"I'm worry." I heard Lindsey whine in my gym class. I was trying to hurry up and climb a rope, but she was climbing the rope next to me and wouldn't let me concentrate. Well, I guess it doesn't matter since I'm impressing the ladies either way. Also, Noah's teacher wasn't there today and they had to merge classes with us, so I'm trying to impress him. "I mean, She's not even picking up our matching BFF phones we brought before school started. Now I'm really getting scared about Bess."

"It's Beth, Lindsey." I corrected her.

"That's what I said, Coby." I rolled my eyes and continued to climb. I did wonder what happen to her, too.

* * *

"_How can you miss that!" I cringe at Heather hissing at Beth. "It was right there!"_

"_I'm trying!" Beth retorted back, her backbone strengthening up, defending herself against the queen bee. "But it's not like badminton. I can't figure out how much force to put into the hit."_

"_Oh, that's easy." Harold started and I frowned. "All you have to do is measure the diameter on the tennis ball with the area of it's-"_

"_Alright, already. We get the point." Duncan growled, Courtney nodding along with him._

"_And worst of all, you're going against Noah!" heather continued, her voice filling up with more venom as she stated his name. "You know; Mr. I-Can't-Play-Because-Of-My-Life-Threatening-Allergies-And-Laziness!" She ended, and I though she was going to explode. That would've been a funny sight._

"_Don't take him too lightly." Owen stated, patting his belly. "Noah and I are good friends, and let me tell you this, his stares are not to be played with. Trust me! One day, I got him so angry and he gave me this five second glare. I had nightmares for three days just from thinking about what my little buddy can do to me." He shivered slightly, but smirked. I wish Noah would stare into my eyes- gawd damn it, not again!_

_Heather's eyes grew colder. "Whatever!" _

"_Listen, Beth." Sierra stated to her. "The match is tied one to one. He's serving. All you have to do is hit it close to the net. Noah is too lazy to even think about running towards it. Remember, sports isn't his forte." I guess the only think that's good about Sierra is that she's the go to girl with all the total drama dirt and resources. "I agree." I added my thoughts, which made Sierra smiled in delight. Sierra and I were on good term after Season Three. I consider her more as a friend and sister more than a girlfriend, though. I thought she understood that, but after that kiss that happened last night, I'm not sure what she thinks anymore. "And Owen's right, too. Don't look into his eyes." His beautiful, beautiful brown eyes._

_Round three of the game started and Noah held the ball in his hand. And although everyone was sure Beth's strategy was going to work, the smirk on his face made the red flags appear. "So, Beth. I heard that your model boyfriend, Brady, was working with this hot Russian chick at the next Hot Topic photo shoot." He stated. Beth gasped. "H-How did you know about that?" She stuttered. Crap, Noah caught her in his trap. He must've really considered her as a threat since he wasted no time to mess with her mind._

_The tanned teen served the ball, and Beth hit it a little too hard then what we've planned. It bounced back to Noah. "Yeah, Ms. Anya Hiaski. Isn't she the hottest international model out there today? I mean, wow!" He hit the ball over the net. "Look at that body"_

"_I am just as cute in Brady's eyes!" Beth hit the ball. "A model's body isn't all what Brady wants!" Noah moved to the side and let the tennis ball fly outside the court. "Point to scrawny boy over there! Zero to Fifteen! Know-It-All serves!" Chef blew the whistle. Beth gasped in horror and turned to her team, who glared at her. Owen and I could only give her sympathetic looks. The Indian didn't even give her a chance before trapping her. _

_Noah retrieved the ball and bounced it. "I mean, she's like a hotter form of Lindsay, with some intelligence, and that's hard to come by." He hit it over the net. "Blue eyes. Hourglass figure. And get this; red hair!"_

"_I know what she look like!" Beth hit the ball to Noah, her anger rising. "Who doesn't?"_

"_Well, I didn't for a while until I heard about it from Blaineley. Usually, I don't care about ludicris gossip, but I got curious." He hits the ball. "Man, does he have to deal with temptation or what?"_

"_He's faithful!" Beth slammed the ball. Noah moved to the side once again and let the ball fly out. "Score! Zero to Thirty! Scrawny boy serves again!"_

"_Oh no!" Beth gasped. I decided to say something. "Beth, don't let him get to you! He's using mind tricks! Hit him back with the same tatics!" I turned to see Noah chuckling at me with a big smirk. "Cody, Cody, Cody. You know me all too well, don't cha?" He said, my heart started racing. Get a hold of yourself, Cody! He's just a friend with hypnotic eyes. "I do, too, Noah!" Sierra smiled and waved, which made him narrow his eyes and serve. Beth smirked a cocky smirk. "Of course Cody would know a lot about you, Noah. He has too in order to get comfortable enough-" hit the ball "-for you to kiss him on the ear like that!" Noah lost his concentration and missed his hit. "Score to the geek girl! Fifteen to Thirty! Girly serves!"_

"_Yes!" Beth cheered. I smiled, but was slightly annoyed. Why did she had to bring THAT up?_

_Noah gritted his teeth, but let himself calm down. Next thing I knew, Alejandro called a time out and ran over to the tanned teen. "__Decir algo que no puede recuperar__." He said in Spanish, to which Noah nodded with a smirk. I growled softly, trying to make sure Sierra didn't sense my jealousy. _

… _Jealousy?_

_Beth served a little harder than necessary and Noah was able to hit it. "Sure, Brady might be faithful to you." He stated. "But after what you did with Harold, I'm starting to wonder how faithful are you?" Beth flinched and missed the ball. "Point and serve to scrawny boy. Fifteen to Forty."_

"_You did **WHAT** with my Harold!" LeShawna snapped. Looks like Noah scored someone on his side. "I-It was a one time thing." Beth stuttered. She was no longer angry, but disoriented. "Heh Heh Heh. This is getting good. And it's only the first day." I heard my sadistic host, Chris McLean stating. _

_Noah bounced the ball with a bored impression, but a mischievous smirk. "I can be doing other things to occupy my time, you know? Hurry up and get ready!" He stated. Beth started to take my advice and kept her focus. However, the red flags appeared once again. She was preparing herself for the next insult or random drama to slip. But instead, Noah's smirk grew even wider. "Head's up!"_

"_What?" Noah spiked the ball passed a confused Beth's leg and it bounced behind her with a surprisingly quick velocity. Beth looked passed her to see the ball coming to a stop, then back at Noah, who was leaning on his racket._

"_The Ruby Reds win!" Chris smiled and Izzy and Eva ran up to pick up Noah. "That means the entire team wins invincibility during eliminations. That also means that the athletes that were on the Sapphire Blue team are in the hot seats tonight. Heh Heh Heh." I hate his laugh. I ignored my team's complains and walked up to Beth, giving her a smile. "You did your best, and that's what counts."_

"_I hope that's enough to keep me in." Beth smiled back me with hopeful eyes. Noah walked over to us and held out his hand. "I supposed all sport people do this to show acts of good competition when the games in? I don't know, I don't watch sports."_

"_Well, that's one of the most common things, silly." Beth shook his hand and smiled. Noah then gave me a glance and our eyes locked. "Same to you?" He held out his hand. "F-For what?" I stuttered, shocked._

"_Just so I can share my germs with you because I love to get dirty." He narrowed his eyes. "No. Because you're a good friend. You knew me enough to get her to throw me off my game, even if it was for a second. I think that's deserves something. Now are you going to shake it or not, because I could be doing other things, like taking a shower." I smiled at him. "Noah-" A loud whistle from Izzy and Alejandro cut me off. "Come over here, silly bean!" The maniac yelled. Alejandro did a wink and I scuffed. I turned back around in horror to see Noah's eyes wondering him with a small smile of a shy girl. "Um… maybe later then…" Noah retracted his hand. He flashed a small smirk my way before running towards Izzy and Eva, but his eyes were locked on Alejandro with that said smirk getting slightly wider.

* * *

_Beth was voted off that night. She didn't hold a grudge like I though she was going to; She said that I'd smooth everything out for her when I told her that I thought that doing her best was what really counted.

Sierra didn't like that.

She confronted me that night and told me that I shouldn't be complimenting other girls. I didn't listen and continued on anyway. If she didn't stop me during the second day of school, I would've complimented Beth on her thoughts about how friendships are suppose to work out.

"Mi amor!" I might not know Spanish, but I know that voice and accent extremely well. I glance down to see Alejandro finally trying to talk to Noah after two weeks, my anger boiling. "Long time no see, Noah."

"I'm sorry, Alejandro." Noah scratched his ears, never taking his eyes off of his book. "But I'm hearing this annoying buss in my head and I just wont stop."

"Always with the sarcasm, mi amor."

"Call me that again, and I'll do more than just sarcasm!" The smaller teen took his eyes away from his book to glare at the Spanish hottie. Alejandro just gave a triumphed smile.

I was able to make it to the top, finally. Of course, being a superstar, all the ladies had their eyes on me. But whom I really wanted was-

I removed one hand and reached out to the space beside me. "Hey, Noah, look! I bet you can't do this!" Noah looked at me narrowed his eyes; he does that a lot, I've noticed. "I'm pretty sure I can't and don't want to. Now stop playing around before you get hurt."

"How can I get hurt?" I smiled and started swinging. The chocolate teen's eyes were locked onto me, despite Alejandro trying to get his attention. "You know, I'm just waiting for you to fall so I can laugh and say I told you so." He stated. I was not handing upside down, still swinging, trying to show off. I ignored the fangirls cheering for me. "Cody, I'm serious!" Noah started to hissed, Alejandro starting to laugh. "Again, why him?"

"Why not him?" Noah spat, never taking his brown eyes off of me. I smiled and turned around, the momentum of the rope getting strong and the swings getting wider and higher. "It's okay, Noah! See, I'm perfectly-" I slammed my head against the ceiling and lost my grip, everything getting dizzy. "CODY!" Alejandro missed Noah's hand as he dropped his book and ran over to try and catch me. Note the word is 'try'. I ended up colliding with him to the ground. "And there goes my pelvis… once again." I heard him complain. I sat on top of his hips and rubbed my head. "Whoa, thanks man." I smiled, gazing at his eyes. Their expression were soft, but quickly harden.

"Um…No problem." He glared at me. " And I told you so. Now… get off of me. This position is amatory."

"Oh!" I got up, and some of the girls sighed in disappointment, but squealed when I helped him up. What is with them? "Oh, Noel! Coby!" Lindsey slid down and ran to us. "Are you guys okay?"

"Peachy."

"Oh, that's good."

"No, Lindsey." I started. "When Noah says that, it means exactly the opposite." Noah gave me a smile as our eyes link. A flash of the kiss appeared in my head and I turned away blushing. "Oh… wait, why would you do that?" Lindsey scratched her head.

"Don't strain yourself, honey." Noah took a step back towards his seat, then stopped. "What the hell?" He touched his head and looked at his fingers.

Blood.

"Oh my gawd, you're bleeding!" Lindsey yelled out my thoughts.

"Chill out, Barbie." Noah moved her underneath to where he was standing. "The impact might've been rough, but he's not heavy enough, nor position enough to give damage to my head."

"Oh… wait, something just hit my head." Lindsey mimicked Noah's move and screamed, causing everyone to look at us.

Blood.

I looked up to see a puddle of red expanding on the ceiling along with frantic footsteps; I covered my mouth before I could scream. Another girl saw and screamed for me. Her action caused a chain reaction and the gym went onto a riot. "Lets go call the doctor!" Lindsey probably stated the most reasonable thing she'd ever though of. We started to head out of the gym until Noah stopped and grabbed his side. "You're okay?" I glance at him and he nodded. "Yeah… just a little hip problem, that's all."

"Mi amor!' Alejandro ran to him. I though this wetback was gone! I growled as he tried to help Noah, but the know-it-all smacked him away. "Leave me alone, Alejandro!" He growled.

"But, you're in pain!" Alejandro stated, and from what I can tell, as much as I didn't like him, he was immensely concern. "No one else can possibly carry you."

"Who's to say that I can't?" I huffed and pulled Noah closer to me. I felt his arms almost instantly wrapping themselves around me, along with Alejandro's eyes getting colder by the second. "I can carry Noah. Not exactly like you or Izzy can, but good enough to keep him steady. It's strong enough! You saw what I did to Duncan, didn't you?" I helped Noah get comfortable on my back, then started running towards the nurse's office, Alejandro not that far behind. I don't know what happened to Lindsey, but with her dizziness, her absence isn't that bad. I took in a breath and chuckled, getting slightly high off of Noah's scent and warmth. "Cherries…"

"What was that?" Noah asked me.

"You smell like cherries." I smiled. "Is it because it's your favorite food?"

"...Something like that." Noah gave me a small smirk, then looked around the hallway. "Stop here." I complied and Noah slides off of me. He flinched and grabbed his hips, my worrying intensified. "Noah, we need to get you to the-"

"Alejandro. If you're going to annoy me, be useful." Noah commanded. "Get that ladder over there and use it to open up the ceiling floor over thee by the lockers. If memories serve me, with the design of this school, this should be a big enough entry for you and I, Cody, and it can take us above the gym. I was thinking about air vents using the air vent, however this is something that's outside of it."

I blinked. "… how do you know that?"

"Like with my other schools, I hacked into the school's main computer and transferred the layouts to my data at home." Noah shrugged. "It's common knowledge."

"Really?"

"Have you ever tried, computer whiz?"

"Thank you for pointing out my genius." I smirked. "But no. I haven't."

"Try it sometimes." Noah informed. "It should be easy for you. It was a small challenge for me, but it was fun trying to crack it, neither less."

"I'm impress, Noah." Alejandro smiled. "Even when computers aren't you thing, you can continued on and was able to crack the code. You truly _are_ an IQ prodigy just like myself, only a little bit better." I was expecting Noah to retort back. But to my horror, he just glanced away. "Just open up the damn ceiling." He mumbled. Alejandro complied and I stated at my crush, noticing that he was avoiding my gaze. "…I'll go up first. Then pull you up." I stated.

"Hn." He responded, still not meeting my gaze. I narrowed my eyes and made my way up the ceiling. The inside of the ceiling was dark and filled with dust and cobwebs. Who knows what could be in here- the cobwebs alone can trigger an allergic reaction. "Okay Noah!" I reached for his hand. Noah flinched and grabbed his side. "S-sorry, Cody."

"Allow me, mi amor." Alejandro picked Noah up on his shoulders and lifted him to me. "Take care of him, will ya, Cody. I'll go inform the principal about this."

"Sure. Whatever." I growled, but smiled as he left. I turned around and frowned at seeing Noah staring at him with a dazed like expression.

That's it!

"You faked it." I mumbled lowly, catching his attention. "You could've easily climbed up that ladder. You could've endured that."

"And risk letting you hear my constant bickering on the crawl there? Cody, I'm shock that you would accuse me of that." Noah forged a pained expression, but smirked. "But, then again, it isn't something I wouldn't do, so I shouldn't be surprise that you did such an accusation. In fact, I should be celebrating the fact that you know me all to well. Now lets get going." He flinched, but started crawling his way around. I narrowed my eyes. "Apparently not well enough to know what's going on with you and Spanish boy over there." I hissed, but followed him.

The passage way started to get wide enough for me to crawl over beside Noah. "What does 'mi amor' means?" I asked.

"It's a… nickname Alejandro gave to me when we were friends." Noah answered. "I… let's just say that I'd trusted him enough to call me that."

"How come I can't call you a nickname?"

"Because, like everyone else, you cant create something out of Noah."

"Well, how about… chocolate." I said with the gap tooth grin. Noah gave me a deadpanned look. "What?"

"You know, because you're chocolate skinned and all that."

"Cody, that's the most racist thing you're said and it sounds like a stripper name from the red light district." Noah laughed, obviously getting my joke. "Well, if you call me chocolate, do I get to call you vanilla?" You can call me anything you like. But, alas, as I wanted to smile and retort back, I shivered. Noah understood my body language clearly. "… Sierra…" He growled and I nodded.

* * *

"_I can't believe Beth is gone already." I mumbled to Ezekiel, sighing. The home-school boy snorted. "Hey, don't sweat it, eh? It was bound to happen. Girls are weak when it comes to sports. I'm just glad that I wasn't the first one out this time, eh." I rolled my eyes. Typical Zeke. He's just lucky he'd actually won something today that made him safe. "But still. She was a cute girl. I wanted to get to know her more." Said I._

"_No you don't." Zeke gave me a look of disgust. "Beth isn't in your league, nor on your list, eh?"_

"_Oh yeah?" I sat up, getting just as defensive as he was. "Like you would know what kind of girl is right for me?"_

"_At least he knows it isn't Beth." I flinched as Sierra hugged and picked me up from behind. "And I totally agree with him. Beth isn't as faithful as me. She was going out with Brady and she still kissed Harold. Then she tried to kiss a pole? A pole!" She waved her arms in a dramatic fashion, dropping me. "I mean, who does that when someone has a hot model for a boyfriend, let alone someone who could easily go for that equally-as-hot Russian model."_

"_Don't worry about that." I stated. "I heard Noah talking to her about his Anti-me trying to get with her and she returning the feelings."_

"_Justin and Anya. Hmm? I so got to update my blog. Come with me, sweet pea. Heh heh, that rhymes." She grabbed me and I followed her without protest, but reluctant. Once we got to the girls room, an idea popped into my head. I was in female territory. I can try to find another one of Gwen's bra; SWEET! _

_For some reason, that doesn't excite me like it did before. "Cody, what are you doing?" I turned my attention to an extremely peeved Sierra. "… What?"_

"_I said, what are you DOING?" She yelled. "You can't just go flirting with girls!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on there, Sierra." I stopped her. "What do you mean, 'I can't go flirting with girls?' That's what the Codemeister do?"_

"_So our kiss meant nothing to you?"_

"_What are you- oh!" I thought for a while, remembering the other night. "Wait, you think that we're together? Sierra, didn't we go over this? We're not married!"_

"_Well, duh!" Sierra folded her arms, ignoring my last statement. "I mean, who else can savor the sweetest taste of vanilla that is you, Cody."_

"_I don't taste like vanilla. I shouldn't. Vanilla-"_

"_- beans are one of the only beans to give you an allergy reaction when you don't take your pills." Sierra interrupted me. "But you thought it was too troublesome to bring them here, so you left them at home and vowed not to eat vanilla while you're here. But I've taken the liberty to have a new bottle shipped here."_

_I froze. "H-How did you know my medical records to do that?"_

"_It's not that hard after you read and memorized it seventeen times." She chuckled. "I know your entire record by heart, like you can have chronic asthma at times when you get too deep into water and strain yourself or-"_

"_Okay. I get it." I took a step back, but she stepped forward, cupping my cheek and grabbed my hand. Her touch was warm, yet… so cold. "Just think of it as a special gift from your girlfriend."_

"_S-Sierra…" I laughed nervously. "You're a nice girl and all, but-"_

"_You still have it hard for Gwen." She narrowed her eyes and I panicked. "N-No! Gwen isn't on my list. It's just that… I'm young and I don't wanna be in a relationship now. It's a guy thing; trying to enjoy being a bachelor while I'm still young and all. You have to understand."_

"_I don't, but I'll try." Sierra pulled herself closer in. "But just know that I'm always available for you and your sweet vanilla lips." She kissed me, and this time, I pulled back. I ended up falling out of the ajar door and into Noah's arms. "N-Noah?" Why am I blushing?_

"_What are you doing in the girl's room?" he asked me with an eyebrow raised, Izzy beside him with a creepy grin, but it fell once it locked onto Sierra leaning against the bedroom doorframe. "Oh, nothing. Cody was just helping me with my blog after the bagillion time I've asked him. That's all." She chuckled. "I mean, it's not like we were kissing or anything, because that would be silly and all that stuff. Like, OMG, Noah, you are so funny!" Next thing I knew, I was dropped. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head to see Noah storming off with his hands balled up into fists. Izzy looked at me with the same disappointing look Eva gave me the other day. "Cody…. You need to stick with one person." She stated in the calmest voice I've ever heard from her. I noticed her mouthing something else, probably to herself, following her friend. "Oh, terrible Noah." Sierra picked me up. "How could he just leave you on the cold floor like that?" That's what I'm trying to figure out. Why did he get so angry all of a sudden?

* * *

_"Why were you angry?" I asked Noah.

"Do you really think I will answer you?" he responded.

"No. But it's the thought that counts, right?" I smiled. "Besides, we haven't had a time to talk since Sierra been bugging me about Stacy."

"Your new girlfriend?"

"No!" Noah smirked at my blush. "Beside, what girl would want her boyfriend to kiss another boy?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "A fan girl with odd fantasies." Noah stopped and picked up something he'd crawled on. "Hey, isn't that-"

"Beth's friendship bracelet!" My happiness was drained the moment I noticed bloodstains on it. "We have to hurry." Noah kicked it into high gear, but flinched and grabbed his side again. "Crap."

That was the last straw!

"Noah, you need to go back to the nurse." I held him up by his shoulders. "I can handle this."

"Said the guy who'd peed in his pants twice." He chuckled, but seem at lost when I wasn't laughing along with him like we normally do when we bring up the incident. "You need to go, Noah. I'll be fine."

"… If you died, I swear to whatever higher being that's up there, I will fabricate some random contraction to revive you, then butcher you with my own two hands." Noah narrowed his eyes, but I saw the sincerity within them. "Are you sure you can you make your way to the gym by yourself?"

"Positive." I saluted, then slightly leaned back. "The Codster got it." Noah rolled his eyes and started to make his way back. I wanted to follow him and make sure that he'll get back safely, but I needed to make sure Beth was okay. For this moment, someone was more important than him.

I made my way deeper into the pathway until I crawled down onto the gym's ceiling. It didn't have a floor above it, so I could stand up and walk around like I was in a hollow hole. "… Okay, Cody. You can do this." I mumbled, shivering, and took a step forward. I didn't get a flashlight, so I had to follow the scent of blood. It was… fresh. Being in Total Drama for as long as we did, I know what fresh blood smelt like.

I took out my cell phone and using the light from it, I guided it around the area. Ugh!; This school really needs to be inspected.

It was quiet.

I jumped when my phone started to ring and almost stepped on a weak spot on the floor. I sighed in relief, then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Cody!" I frowned to Sierra's squealing. "Where are you my little-"

"Pipsqueak!" Eva snatched the phone from my stalker. "Where are you and where is Noah?"

"Noah is heading back and I'm in the ceiling of the gym."

"How the heck did you get up there?" I heard Duncan say. They probably have me on speaker. I did the same thing just so I can use my light again. "Noah showed me. He knows the map of the school from the inside out."

"I know Turkey legs is a geek and all, but seriously, who does that?" LeShawna asked, and I noticed that Duncan was unusually quiet. "Guys, I need you to keep it down." I whispered after I heard something move. I didn't want to get off the phone just in case something happen and they could tell the police.

"Oh My Gawd!"

…And Lindsey would be the loudest. "Guys, I have the most excellent idea! I can totally call Beth and see if she picks up her phone! That way, we can see where she is like we did with Coby!" Nobody tried to talk her out of it; It was no use trying. "Okay! I'm calling her now!"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the darkness along with a chime. A cell phone chime. "Is that Beth's phone?" Trent asked.

"Well, duh!" Sierra responded. "Only Beth's phone has ATC's 'So Magical' song."

"The what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Beth?" I took a step closer to the light and shined my light on it. It was a pink flip phone with a green strap to it. Covered in blood. The blood led a trail that I followed, until I got startled by the sight of a hand covered in what look like claw markings. I jumped back and covered my mouth, trying to keep calm. I traced the hand back to the body, only to find that there was none.

I screamed.

* * *

"That wasn't Beth's arm." Lindsey kept telling herself as the cops surrounded the area. "That wasn't my best friend's arm." I shivered underneath my blanket, hugging it close to my body. I wanted to believe Lindsey just as much as she wanted to believe herself, but I couldn't. It looked exactly like Beth's arm, width and nail polish and all.

Sierra ran over and hugged me. "OMG, Cody, are you okay? I heard you scream, but I just couldn't remember where the gym was and-"

"I'm okay, Sierra." I mumbled, which she responded with a smile and a sigh. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand Cody Emmett Johnson Anderson." I hate it when she said my full name. She hugged me close and I felt her hands grazing against my lower neck. "Don't you understand that you in trouble means me fearing for your life?" She whispered. I shivered, feeling her pressing her finger down at various points. "But we don't have to worry. I will keep you close to me forever with just one press of a button-"

"Stalka-licious!" I jumped to see Noah with Harold, who'd frowned. "You're quite obvious of what you're trying to do." The redhead raised a finger, his eyes closed and slightly tilted to the left, Noah rolling his eyes, knowing what's to come. "If you wanted to hit a pressure point, you need to do it in a swift, mantis-like-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get the point. Now give him here!" Noah pulled me away from her.

Sierra didn't like that.

"What the _**HELL**_ is your problem!" Sierra stood up and yelled at him, suddenly seeming ten times taller than what she usually is with us. "For some reason, you are _**ALWAYS**_ in the way of my Cody time!"

"Who isn't?" Noah stated, not intimidated by her at all, Harold nodding in agreement. I blocked out the rest of their bickering as I felt Noah's hand moved down my arm and to my wrist, his fingers cautiously dancing across the back of my hand as it radiated a sense of protection. I felt a lot calmer, until Sierra grabbed my other arm harshly.

"Well, stop it!" Sierra tried to pull me back. Harold grabbed onto the arm Noah had my wrist and pulled me back towards them. "Ow!" I hissed. "Let go! Both of you!" Sierra's grip grew tighter. "You're hurting him, Noah-It-All! Let him go!" Noah continued to pull against Sierra, the paparazzi started coming around us because of the drama. Harold let go early because he strained a muscle on his back. "Give! Me! My! Cody!" Sierra yelled and I screamed in pain, finally reaching my limit. Noah gasped and let me go, falling onto the flypaper known as Sierra. She hugged me tight and stuck her tongue out at Noah, but he's eyes were fixated on me, widen as it scanned my arms, then me. "Cody-" He stopped when his phone rung and he went back to his cynical self. "Perfect. Home-school boy is calling me." He answered, putting Ezekiel on speaker. "What do you want?"

"Y-You guys better come down here, eh!" Ezekiel stated, his voice at a panic. "I-I don't know what's happening, but if this is some joke by Duncan or you, Noah, can you please come take it back?"

"What are you talking about, Zeke?"

"Beth is in my backyard covered in scratches, eh!"

* * *

"Cody." Stacy ran up and hugged me as we walked into the waiting area of the hospital. I hugged her back. "How's Beth?"

"She's in a coma."

"What?" Everyone yelled. Ezekiel growled as he stood up. "She lost a lot of blood and a blow to the head. I'm just… I'm at a lost. I just found her today! And I went too that same exact spot yesterday, too!"

"Ezekiel-"

"See! This is why girls are weak!" He hissed, shocking everyone with his anger, even the girls. "This is why they need a man to protect them and if I was there with her, this wouldn't have happen, eh!"

…Oh my gawd, Zeke likes Beth!

…Ew…

"Oh, Zekey." Stacy hugged him, already finding out. The guys seemed confused, but the girls knew. Along with Noah and I, of course. I stared at him. "… Noah?"

"What?"

"They said that people in colmas can hear and see everything, right?"

"You actually believe that?"

I frowned. "Just answer the question."

"Feisty, aren't you?" Noah sighed. "Go ahead. Talk to Beth." That's as much of an answer I'm going to get from him. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Please?" I put on my begging eyes. Noah flinched, caught within the trap, and groaned. Gwen and Courtney laughed in the background, knowing that it was no use for the know-it-all to retaliate. "Fine." He said with a bored expression.

"Ooh! Cody!" Sierra jumped up and down. "Can I come-"

"NO!" Noah yelled, shocking everyone, including me. Okay, I lie; Alejandro and Sierra was unfazed. In fact, Sierra seemed to be analyzing what was going on and Alejandro…

… He seems to be… smiling?

Grabbing my hand, Noah dragged me down the hall. "Ugh… what was that about?" I asked.

"Stalka-licious is getting on my nerves." Noah regained himself. I held onto his hand tighter. "Really now, Noah? Are you sure you're not just-"

"You're starting to sound like Alejandro right now." Noah growled. "Please don't. I really don't want to have to suffer again." Again? I decided not to ask. Not now, anyway.

When we walked into her room, I flinch at the amount of equipment she had plugged up to her arms. The only thing good about this was that she had both of her arms. Noah gave my hand a tight squeeze. "Come on. You said you wanted to try and talk to a sleeping person, right? Well, there she is." He inched me closer to my sleeping friend. I looked at her and I knew I could only feel a fraction of the pain she was going through, if even that. "… Hey, Beth." I forced a smiled and grabbed her hand with my free one. "It's me, Cody. You know, the geek you kissed on the cheek in TDI? Your friend." I noticed some of Beth's teeth were missing. All of those years in braces were wasted. "I'm sorry we didn't come to you sooner, Beth. We didn't know. And we tried to find you- heck, even Chris tried. But we couldn't get a single trail. And Lindsey had a difficult two weeks. But on the good note, she remembers you."

"I don't think that's good enough to compete with this." I gave Noah a glare. As much as I like him for him, his cynical attitude is not always attractive. He does it at the wrong time. The tan skinned teen rolled his brown eyes before mumbling something in another language. I turned my attention back to the one person who needed it the most. "LeShawna called Brady for you. He paid the best inspector Canada could offer to find you."

"Which isn't enough as well." I lightly kicked Noah in the knee, but never let go of his hand. "So, he trying to come here as fast as he can. And we will- well, I will stay by you the entire way. Until you wake up, Beth. Because that's what friends do." I chuckled. "Ashame, though. You might need to get fake teeth like Noah."

"Where did you hear that? Nobody should know that!" Noah covered his mouth with his free hand. "They're all the way in the back, you know!"

"But, you were cute without the braces, Beth." I ignored my panicked friend and softly rubbed Beth's face. It was slightly bruised and losing it's color. "If I didn't have someone I'm aiming for and if you didn't have Brady, then maybe we could've worked."

Noah turned away and sharply inhaled. "… Lets go… Now!"

"You can go, Noah. I'm not stopping you."

Silence.

Noah let go of my hand and walked off. The room felt colder than before without him beside me, but I saw his intentions. "He couldn't stand seeing you like this, Beth." I mumbled to her. "You are consider as his… acquaintance, so it pains him, too. Just like the rest of us."

* * *

The rest of the cast started walking in and out of the room, saying a couple of words here and there. Chris somehow got to the hospital and tried to take the paparazzi spotlight to promote his latest show, but he was the last one to enter the room when they were gone. "… Man… this sucks." I remember him saying. "She was a good contestant, too." Even though Chris has the image of being a selfish, egotistic, and sadistic host, he probably cares for all of us like we were his closest friends. Maybe even children.

Ha! Yeah right! Forget that last part!

It was quarter to nine and I've already passed the visiting hour limit by fifteen minutes. They didn't say anything to me because I was a celebrity, but I still shouldn't get all of these extra privileges. As I got up, I flashed Beth a smile. "Get well soon, kay." I said before I walked out. The halls were empty, creeping me out a bit. I though there was still going to be a reporter or two out here.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and slammed into the wall.

...Sierra…

"S-Sierra? What are you still doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Her voice was filled with venom. "Why are you this late with Beth?" Are you serious? Are you really getting jealous over somebody in a coma! "I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"The doctor can handle her." Sierra's grip on my shoulder's tightened and I bit my lips, trying not to gasp in pain. "I heard you in there with Noah. You were talking about her teeth. And how cute she was without the braces! And who is that person you're trying to get with, huh?"

"S-Sierra-"

"Listen, Cody! I don't like it when you flirt with other girls. Not. One. Bit!" Her eyes were as dark as her voice and I shivered. "And if that girl is someone other than me, tell her that she has competition. I will not stop until you become my man, you hear me my little Cody-kins?" Then she smirked, rubbing my cheek and kissing my lips with her ice, cold ones. "Or do I have to remind you how much I can please you." She whispered in my ear, letting me go and walking off. I held myself together and tried to shake off her last sentence. But it wouldn't leave, and terrible memories started to reappear. "… Crap… crap…" I walked to the front lobby and ignored the person that stood up. I just wanted to get home and take a warm shower. Hopefully to stop myself from shivering, at least.

"Cody?" I turned around to see Noah and Trent. They were still here? "Dude, what happen?" Trent ran up to me and I flinched at his speed, him not noticing. Noah took his time, his eyes scanning me and trying to process possible reasons for my actions. "… Sierra…" I mumbled. Trent narrowed his eyes in confusion and sympathy while Noah's were un-readable. "Cody, Sierra left hours ago." Trent explained.

"B-But…" I stopped. It was no use. No one would believe me. Nobody ever does. She could get away with anything. She'd gotten away with so many things before, so what made me think that me telling them will change anything?

"There's a small limo out front that can take us home, but let me take care of some business first, all right?" Trent placed both hands on my shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile. I fought back my reflex to back away and scream for Sierra to get the hell way from me, like I did many times before. "Beth is going to be okay. I promise you!" As the musician left, Noah walked up to me. "What did she do?"

I blinked, shocked. "Y-you believe me?"

"I have my reasons." Noah responded. "Also, it turns out that the arm you found belongs to another girl that went missing a week ago. She was in our school and a Beth fan at that. Created a search party for her after school, but she never return. At least that's what her friends and family said." He jumped when my shaken hands lifted up his three shirts, looking at the slight bruise on his hips.

"That's crazy, man." I looked him in the eyes. "Hey, your hip-"

"Is fine. The paramedics just gave me some painkillers." Noah shook the bottle of pills in my face. "I guess that's what happen when you're extremely fragile. But you still need to tell me what Sierra said to you."

"You remember when you told me that you wish you can tell me things, but can't."

"Yes."

"Well, same for me." Hugging myself again, my hand grip tightened against my skin. "I can't tell you, no matter what. The cops wont even believe me because it wasn't caught on camera and I didn't have any real proof."

"What did Stalka-licious do to you?" Noah raised his voice, making me flinch. "… Promise me that you won't laugh or leave, but… when you tell me about you and Alejandro, then I'll tell you about Sierra and I."

"… Promise and agreed." Noah walked off toward the limo, me not too far behind.

She told me not to tell anybody after I told the police. She told me that nobody will know about what happen. She made me promise with an emotional tear within me. And it kept getting wider with the many days I had to keep it a secret.

When I do have to tell Noah the truth, I know Sierra isn't going to like it.

* * *

And there you have it people! Chapter 3 of Sierra isn't going to like this! I'm not to proud of this chapter- i had to re-type it four times just for it to be like this. But everyone have their bad moments, right? And about Noah's false teeth? I remember in the Total Drama Special that Sierra stated that Noah had some and i couldn't resist using it!

Okay, question time! Answer this in your review because it's an opinionated question.  
_What do you think Noah would do if he had his own Sierra?  
_My answer would be in chapter four, when Noah states it to Cody. And i would- you know what! Lets make this a contest. Whichever seems more Noah like would replace my quote! you have your own little part within SIGTLT! Isn't that exciting.

I like to thank my reviewers, because if it wasn't for them, i probably wouldn't be doing this.

_Love, Surkura;3_


	5. Chapter 4 Why Must Good Things Go Bad?

Hello everyone. It's Surkura, and let me just apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I had to re-write this thing several times just for me to get what I want it to be, and since I fell in love with another pairing, I had to redo is again and again! Also, I'm out of high school now and into college, trying to get a B.A. in English. Which of course means, according to my friend, that in four years, this account might be gone due to something technical that I can't remember, but would probably come across again. However, this did take so much longer than I though because I'm at my college summer program, which gives me the opportunity to get up to ten free credits! Isn't that nice? But I have to deal with broads that still have that high school mentality. But enough about me! Here's Chapter 4 of Sierra Isn't Going To Like This. I own nothing! Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Why must the good things go bad?

* * *

_I was beginning to feel it; the pain on my redden skin. The only sound that escaped from my chap lips was a poor excuse of a pant. Sweat scudded down my face, avoiding my eyes and nose and mouth. The feeling was irritating, being sticky and wet. However, I could not move. I did not have the strength, nor the control over my body; not a bend of my finger or a twitch of my toes._

_A sudden erratic weight was pushed down on me from above. I brought my eyes towards its direction, but I could not see what it was. My eyes refused to focus in on my target and my head was ponding in excruciating pain. And yet, I felt a sensational wave of pleasure that I knew should not even be there._

_The weight was shifting above me, moving up and down and up and down, over and over, and over again. _

_My eyes were able to become focus enough to see a silhouette of a face with dark, onyx eyes. Fingers, as soft as baby's bottom, fondled with my face before following the trails of sweat. A smile appeared on the face- it was a smiled that could rival, and probably win against Izzy's usual psychotic one. Suddenly, it felt as if my mouth was being overtaken by something else. I could not breath. I could not scream. I felt myself being devoured by a foreign object being thrust into my mouth and down my throat._

_My fingers and toes twitched and slowly cocooned themselves in the palms of my hands and the soles of my feet. The weight prevented my body to thrust, but I did not want to either way. Every movement, every thrust, and I felt pleasure- that same pleasure I knew was not supposes to be there._

_My mouth became free, but whatever was covering it moved when down to my Adam's apple. "S-Stop..." I winced, my voice barely sounding audible and so much unlike my own. It felt worse than when I was suffering from my life-threatening allergies, but I did not care. I wanted it to stop. "P-Please...Stop..." I wanted it to end. "STOP! ENOUGH!" I started to scream. I did not even realize I was crying until the figure perked up, moving its frozen fingers to cup my cheek and kept it gaze on me. I glared at those eyes, those dreadful and damned onyx eyes that were confusing my body with pain and pleasure._

_Those eyes… the emotions within them..._

_Anger…_

_Love..._

_Lust..._

_Jealousy..._

_And the list can go on._

_But I could only return one thing; my true feelings for them and everything they stand for. It was something that I knew they understood because I could see myself reflected in those horrifying eyes; myself in a broken state._

_I can see the hatred and murder within my teal eyes..._

* * *

Beth's accident placed an aura of depression for the following two weeks over the school. The cloud continued to worsen when her condition changed randomly. One minute, she would be able to move her hand, which made everyone smile. But then, word would get out the she had suffered from a minor seizure. It would be an understatement to say that everyone was worried, including Sierra; everyone was extremely traumatized by the entire event. But after that encounter with Sierra and the weekends of nightmares that came with it, I could not help but to wonder as to why was she still there at the hospital, and at that hour, too? Trent told me that she left a long time ago, but yet it was her that grabbed and slammed me up against the wall, with the many emotions showing in her eyes...

Anger...

Love...

Lust...

Jealousy...

And the list goes on...

And if I have not been caught off guard and acquired a new fear for her, then I would have returned the look in her eyes with the same glint of hatred and murder.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Beth's incident and it is early-October. Everyone from the cast was slowly getting accustomed to the new school year and environment. I was beginning to walk into the school with very little problems with the paparazzi; they became a source of entertainment ever since Duncan taught me a few techniques to throw them off.

"Cody!" I flinched, Sierra running up and hugging me in her death grip. I sighed, completely annoyed. "Hey Sierra." I responded in a deadpanned tone, clutching my hands tightly to calm myself down. This had become an irritating regular for me; Sierra would come out of nowhere and stay with me until my first period, no matter where I go.

Today, I was heading towards the music room. For the past few days, Trent, Harold, Justin, and I have been working on a plan to get the Drama Brothers back on the market. Stacy told us that she knew somebody and could pull some strings with the paparazzi team.

"My older brother works with the crowd that always trails you." She said to me one day. "I can't promise you that I can get him to get them to lay off; it's their job to annoy you, take pictures, and make rumors and make your life miserable. But I can promise you that he could get the paparazzi here when you guys are ready. But what are you going to do?"

For a while, none of us knew what to do, until Noah got fed up with Justin the next day.

"È figlio di puttana!(1)" Noah hissed at him in Italian, slightly scaring the teen model. I placed my elbow on my desk and used it as a pedestal. "I told you not to mess with him." I mumbled, Trent smirking at Justin's shocked face. And although that would satisfy a lot of people, Noah was not one to just be happy with shocking someone. No. He has to crush his or her soul.

"Neanderthals! That's what you are! You have no sense of intelligence! Yet, you pick on those who do! But reality will come sooner than you think! Do you know that the life expectancy for a model is earlier than thirty years of age, which can end your career before you even start it in the real world? So unless you can somehow get some agency to pick you up and take you away from here, you'll never succeed! And by the looks of season two, you haven't been getting any, have you?" Justin coughed and looked away, a sexy and sadistic smirk appearing on Noah's face. "Exactly! Now, I expect you to learn how to use whatever you have up there and- What the hell is so funny!" the Indian-Canadian hissed when Justin started laughing.

"You call yourself smart, but even I know that what I have up there is a brain." I slammed my head up against the desk, trying to prevent a laugh with Trent, who was covering his mouth and looking away. Noah grabbed the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed. "... Why do I even bother to help these people?" He mumbled to himself.

"Because you're a nice person." Harold stated. Trent and I could not hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Noah? Nice? As much as I love him, I know for a fact that he is _**not**_ nice.

"Hun, what the hell are you smoking?" Noah growled, his left eye twitching. He then sighed, sitting next to me. "Whatev'. See if I care. Because I know for a fact that those girls out there- the ones that you like to manipulate- aren't always going to be forever in your love."

My head perked up and I turned to Trent, him smiling at me when our eyes linked.

Ever since then, we have been practicing on a Shanice cover.

Making my way to the music room, I froze when I noticed a group of girls surrounding the door. I small cry entered my ears just as a girl jumped up with a lock of hair that looks like it belongs to Justin. "I have it! I'm going to rich!" She yelled until other girls started to bombard her.

Sierra groaned and folded her arms. "I didn't know that Justin was giving out locks of his hair! Seriously, he must've announced it when I was following you to the candy story." I decided to ignore that.

I felt the light bulb in my head turn on, and I smirked. "Maybe you can get a piece, Sierra. I mean, how can you call yourself and be Justin fan if you don't have one of your own." The stalker gasped, then she squealed and hugged me. "You're right, gummy bear! Oh, but I shouldn't be surprise! You're always right!" She gave me a harsh kiss on the cheek and jumped into the crowd. As soon as I was about to leave, I noticed Stacy crawling out of the crowd and running towards me. "Cody! Can you believe it! Justin posted on his Facebook that he was giving away locks of his hair!" She squealed, and I laughed softly. No matter how cool this girl was, she is still a fan.

"Oh my gawd, he's totally cute!" She placed the hair in her pocket. "And it's so soft, too. I wonder what he uses."

I shrugged. "Justin is cute." I mumbled to her, as she is one of the only few that know that I like boys. "But he's not Noah. Justin is all looks. I want someone with looks and a brain to debate over things like video games and world order." I blinked, noticing that Stacy had her hair down. "You look nice." The fan blushed, looking away. "Stop it. You shouldn't be flirting with me. You should be with Noah."

"Really? With my pick up lines, he'll laugh and spit in my face." I shivered, as that was one of my nightmares. Stacy placed her hands on her hips. "He's not that mean, is he?"

"He's extremely mean."

"Then why do you like him?"

"Because that make him extremely hot somehow." I shrugged. "Besides, he has his moments."

"Help!" I heard Justin cry. A sweet, yet dark, sadistic laugh filled my ears as Noah walked up to Stacy and I with his E-Scope crew. Owen bit his lips, worried. "Wasn't that a bit too harsh?" the oaf questioned, not wanting his male role model to get hurt. He may be with Izzy again, but even the strongest of couples cannot resist wanting to keep him safe.

"I don't think so." Eva boasted. "He deserves it. Thinking he's better than everyone. Which is why I hate models." Noah chuckled even more as he watched Justin getting tortured, hi-fiving the female athlete.

It took me a while for it to click. And although he may have his moment, this was sure not one of them. "You hacked onto his page, didn't you?" I smiled at him. The Indian-Canadian smirked, his dark brown eyes shinning as they looked at me. "Yes. Yes I did." He confessed with pride. "He was getting a little too cocky with his looks, so I decided to do something about it."

"Wow." I stated, not noticing that my voice became softer. "So how did you do it?" Noah turned towards me. "Are you trying to start a conversation with me." His eyes were in deep concentration and I felt as if he was getting closer to me. "Because you out of everyone should know how to hack into a computer."

"Was that a compliment?"

"You can make it whatever you want it to be." His voice was slur and deep, his eyes penetrating my barriers. I felt myself blush and looked away, giggling like a broken record player.

Izzy started laughing like a maniac. "Cody, you look like a tomato!" I did not pay any mind to what she said, as I could not seem to stop laughing like a lovesick schoolgirl. Eva nudged Noah's shoulders and said something to him in her Native tongue, which he nodded and repeated the word. Owen jumped, screeching, "Sweet mother of Juda! What are they doing to his pants?"

"A NAKED JUSTING! EKK!" Stacy squealed and jumped back into the crowd. I raised my eyebrow as I watch, finally able to calm down with the laughing. "... Okay, remind me to stay on your good side." I said to the Indian. Noah smirked at me, "I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to already know that."

The first bell rung and I looked at my watch. "It's the early bell, already? I won't be able to get to class on time."

"Don't worry, baby-in-law!" Izzy pulled me into a bear hug, and then hoisted me on her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Izzy can get you there faster than a tortoise."

There was no way talking her out if this, so I just grabbed her shirt, closing my eyes as I awaited for the wind to slap my face. However, there was none. Instead, I open my eyes to see Izzy looking at Noah with a puppy dog look.

Eva chuckled, then spoke something in her native tongue, making him stiff and turn red. He then pointed to me- never meeting my eyes- and spoke to her in the same language. And, despite Izzy's crazy look, she nodded and smiled when they spoke, almost like she understood them. "OKAY!" Izzy turned her head around to meet my eyes. "Baby-in-law, can you close your eyes again?"

"Um... sure?" I was not sure why I complied, but I did.

I felt something warm grab my face and slightly lifted it up. "Whatever you do, don't open your eyes." I heard Izzy laughed, making me more compel to do so now. But I can tell that whatever was touching me did not belong to her. It was rough, but was extremely warm.

Something rough hit my lips, and I felt sudden heat run through my body like running water. I gasped from the sudden shock, giving access for a foreign object to enter my mouth and play around with my tongue. I could not focus my thoughts, but one thing was clear; I wanted more of it. My grip on Izzy relaxed and I reached up to grab whatever was holding my head.

Hands. The sensation abrupt and I felt the hands start to move, but I grabbed them. I felt the shock go through them, and I inwardly smirk, slowly opening my eyes.

""Vroom Vroom!" Izzy yelled before she started to run. My grip on her tightened as I screamed, the wind felt like needles against my skin until she stopped moments later in front of my class. "There you go, baby-in-law." She threw me down. I stood up, shaking. "C-Can you please stop calling me that?"

"Never!" Izzy laughed before she got into her take off position. "Izzy, wait!" I yelled. "Why didn't Noah come with us?" The psycho girl laughed, "Because I'm going to show him something fun- skipping!" That came as a shock, but I let it go. He is hanging around her and Eva, so it was bound to happen sooner or later. "Okay. Well, I got his notes for Calculus if he wants it."

"Okay!" She spoke, then her body started to relax. Her green eyes stared at me with deep intensity. "Hey, Cody." I was startled by the calmness of her voice. "You would never intentionally hurt Noah, would you?" That was an odd question, but I answered, "Of course not. Why would I do that? He's my best friend, or one of them. And vise versa." It was a silly thought of mines, but I was a little jealous that I was not considered as important to Noah like Izzy and Eva and Owen are. I am kind of hypocritical though, because I don't have him as one of the most important one. And no, it was not Gwen or Duncan (Heaven forbids!), or any of the drama brothers. She knows who she is, but I wish that we were able to gloat about it as much as Team E-Scope does.

Izzy smiled at me- a normal smile- and pitched my cheek. "You would make a great in law." She said, then her smile grew wider, back to her psychotic self. "Izzy got to go slay some goats now and make some steak from them! Want a piece afterwards?"

The bell rung, and I shook me head. "Maybe another time, Izzy." I said, but them realize that she was gone. I walked in and took my seat. Stacy was probably not going to be here for another few minutes, trying to get enough off of Justin as possible. Noah is skipping, so my entertainment and eye candy for the day is gone. And I still do not like the way these girls are eying me like a piece of meat. Sighing and placing my chin on my hand, I stared at the bored until the door opened. I was shocked, thinking that it was Stacy, but it was not.

My teacher grabbed the note that was handed to him, the small chitchats around me becoming silent. Onyx eyes started at me with a barrier that many could not look pass. But I can. I could. And I am the only one that has the ability to do so, because they belong to the person that is most important to me, and vise versa. We did not know how this connection between us came to be, but what we knew was that we have it and kept it secret since nobody would approve of it.

The owner of the eyes took as seat behind me, those sitting around them becoming a quiet as the death and adverted their eyes. I kept my back slouched forward, wondering if I should make the first move, or should she. It was twenty minutes after the lecture before I made the first move and leaned back into my chair. I heard small ruffles behind me before a breath hit my ear, "Now I'm really glad I transferred to this class. At least I got somebody."

"You won't like it for long, though. Noah's in this class." I felt the breathing tensing up, but it returned to it's normal pace. Then, in a lower whisper, spoke, "I know you have something for him."

"Am I that obvious?" I asked, not really worried that they know. I can feel the onyx eyes, although hidden, was smiling. "Kinda. You have been acting weird around him lately. And during the final season." Small chuckles came from the both of us, probably getting us bad stares. But we did not care for the moment; later, but not now.

The teacher gave us a look. "Mr. Anderson. Why don't you get Ms. Chang updated on the notes? At the back of the classroom, please, so you will stop drawing attention." I felt her cringe at the use of her last name, but we both nodded grabbed our book, and walked down to the back. We turned our desk towards each other; I looked at her and smiled. "You look nice today, Heather." I stated. Heather turned away, her arms folded. "Well, duh. I look nice everyday." She responded. Her hair was still short in a ponytail; she told me that it felt weird with it long during the summer and kept cutting it- and she had her gold tooth replaced. Her gray V-neck long sleeve shirt and black compress sat on and enhanced her curves.

Her onyx eyes were still smiling, happy to be with me. I slightly looked away. "You aren't angry, are you? You haven't really talked to me after the show ended." I asked. Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad at you, idiot. How were you supposed to know that everyone was going to vote me out? I made sure you were safe. You know, so that if you win, you kept part of the deal of giving me some of that money." She cringed and stuck out her tongue after that sentence, but recovered and stared me in the eyes.

I shrugged. "You can cut the charade now, Heather." The Asian girl shook her head. "What would people think of you when they see you with me, Cody. Remember, you're mister innocent. And even if it was true back in the third season, I read up on some of Sierra's blogs, and fans agreed that I might be 'tainting' you." Her nailed dug into her palms as her fingers curled into a fist. "You know, I hate walking around her without any one to talk to. I have fans, but... like everyone else, they won't approach me. It brings me back to my middle school days and I hated it."

I reached out and grabbed Heather's hand, letting them relax. "We don't have to hide our friendship anymore. I'll hang out around you." I smiled. She blinked at me, then scoffed. "... Gwen was an idiot to not get you. And so was I. Dare I say it, but you are kind of cute. And if I wasn't trying to use you before, maybe we could've been better friends." Heather looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching us. I followed her gaze, then gave her hand a squeeze. "If you didn't try to, what we have now wouldn't be as important to us like it is now, or it probably wouldn't be. To be honest, I would've still hate you because of Gwen's hatred for you. But now that we finally got to know each other, well, I'll defend you." I saw her try, but fail to hide her smile. I removed my hand and handed her my notes. "So, I guess you better get caught up. I know you're smart, but I doubt manipulation would work on this teacher."

Heather, still keeping a defense up, snatched the book from me. "I'm pretty sure I can manipulate almost anybody. Almost had you, didn't I?" I rolled my eyes, then looked to the front of the class at Noah's desk.

Now that I think about it, Noah and Heather never really interacted with each other. Yet, whenever his name appears, the anger in Heather's eyes is worst than what she feels for Gwen. In fact, Gwen is almost non-existence when he is mention.

I bit my lip, forcing my eyes to divert itself back to the teacher and the chalkboard, writing today's notes for him.

* * *

I remember there was a poll on the total drama website before talking about Katie and Sadie. For some reason, fans love to talk about them separately then together, which is odd since the two of them are always jointed to the hips. On the poll, a question was asked which one of them was hotter.

Sadie won by a landslide.

And according to Sierra's blog (yes, I do read them time to time. She can get some pretty good, and creepy information), there were a number of reasons to why the results came to what it is. Was it because Katie didn't last long on the show, or people like a girl with a little more weight? Sadie is hot, but she can't wear the stuff Katie does. And there were a couple of comments about how she needed to dress better to look hot.

So let me say, that when I say her at the hall today, I was glad that I still like girls. Sadie had herself covered with dark blue jeans and a violet shirt that hugged her curves nicely. She applied just a little bit of make-up on to make it look natural and her hair was out of its pig-tails and into a single pony-tail. I even saw Justin, who had a hat on and an extra pair of pants, and Alejandro take a double take and stare.

Heather walked up behind me and narrowed her eyes. "I don't like it." She snapped me out of my trance. I slightly glared at her. "And why not. She actually looks nice and not like something trying to burst out of their clothes."

"I don't like it because she's turning into me when I first got noticed." Heather told me. "Ninth grade, I made a friend. She was really nice and faithful. But then I started to get popular and threw her away. I tried to make it up to her, but..." Heather shook her head. "Sadie is following that same step."

"Like, hi Cody. Heather." Sadie walked up to us. I flinched at the amount of boys and fans that was behind her. "Like, what are you two doing together?"

Heather's eyes, although glaring at Sadie, showed uncertainty, so I decided to make the decision. "You make it seem like I talk to this girl." I said to Sadie, shocking the both of them. The plus girl then laughed. "Like, wow, Cody, I didn't know that you had a back-bone within you. That was so cool." I listen to her posse behind her agreeing. "Oh, and by the way, do you know where Noah is?" The shadows that appeared in her eyes made me flinch. I shook my head. "Oh well." She shrugged. "Can you tell him that I need to tell him something important when you see him."

"Um... sure..." I blinked. She flipped her ponytail and walked away, Heather still glaring at her and her posse still following. The queen bee then turned to me. "Thanks. You could've let our friendship out now, but you didn't."

"You were still uncertain." I smiled. "I want you to be sure and agree before we do this together."

Together...

I jumped up and looked back at Sadie. That's when I realized...

There was no screaming...

There was no "OMG, I know!"...

There was no agreement...

There was no Katie...

* * *

I caught Stacy's eyes as she peeked through the door of the cafeteria. She gave a small wave to me, then held up three fingers before disappearing. Trent gave a slight laugh. "So... you and Stacy?" I rolled my eyes. "Nah. She's just a really nice fan." I bit into my sandwich, then grabbed a hand full of bar-bar-Q chips. Before I can indulge myself into the sweetness that the King of All Chip Flavors had to offer me, I noticed that I was getting stares by my band mates. "What?"

"I don't know." Justin started. "You're not... you, ya know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have Sierra here, yet you're extremely calm. Girls are all over you, yet you don't react. You don't flirt or anything." Harold pointed out. I placed my hand full of chips down and stared at the ground. Sierra frightened me so much that I don't have much of an ounce of fright left. Just wishes.

Wishes that she could leave me alone. Wishes that I could ship her away- far, far away. Wishes that I could get rid of her once and for all. And although I'm too drained to even show it, the memories and the emotions that comes with it are still there every time I look into those cold, onyx eyes.

And girls? Well, let just say you already know the answer to that.

I shrugged. "Sierra isn't that much of a deal anymore." I lied, and I know they knew I did. Trent remembered how I had acted when Sierra gotten here and when I claimed that she was in the hospital. Deep down, I had a feeling that Trent want to be apart of the conflict I had with that crazy fan. Then again, when Trent isn't into music, he likes trying to figure people out like a psychologist. Maybe I might be a test subject for him, as hurtful as the thought of being used might sound. "And I want to stay focus. After this, I'll have plenty of girls to get."

"Oh really?" I jumped as I heard Eva laughed. For some reason, the female bully's laughter was not that scary. It was actually more soft than harsh, but had a power that intimidates most people. "Whatever to 'this season is my season to get a girl'?" I slightly narrowed my eyes. "That was different."

"Not so much, pipsqueak." She rubbed my head and I laughed. For someone like her, she can be really cool. Just looking out for her baby, Noah, that's all.

Noah...

I smiled, a little more determine. "Guys, we need to set up. We wasted about two out of the three." Justin, Harold, and Trent gave an approved nod. Reaching under our table, we pull out our instruments; Trent had his usual guitar and Justin had his bass. I had keytar out and Harold had this weird guitar thing that looks like a mixture between a keytar and DJing machine. We decided not to question it- he plays it well, and it makes our music sound nice, so I see no problem with it.

We pushed a couple of tables together, getting the attention of out fans and faculties. Getting on top of it, Stacy appeared with some of the press.

I saw a middle age man in a black suit. He was blonde, but had those eyes that cleared up any assumptions that he was Stacy's brother; which he was. Trent played a couple of notes, and the crowd drew in like a school of fish. He was a siren and they were his helpless pray. Letting him show off a bit, I look off into the distance, frowning a bit until I heard Izzy whistle, bouncing her way to the front of the table with Owen and Noah behind her. "We're over here!" She yelled.

I was looking out for Sierra, hoping that she was not going to try and do anything random and stupid, but the moment my eyes locked in with Noah's, all of my troubled just went away. I didn't hear the crowd cheering, or paid attention to whatever Izzy said.

It was just the two of us, staring into each other's eyes.

Smirking, he reached up and ruffled my hair, my body almost fainting to the touch. "Good luck out there, okay." He mumbled and the noises started to crawl its way back into my senses.

The cheering.

The cameras.

The fans loving us.

I smiled, Stacy bringing wireless microphones to us. "Have fun." She told us. I gave her a 'thumbs up' and started playing a couple of keys, Justin and Harold and Trent following me led. I ignored the cheers and let my heart sing.

_Justin_

_So you call me up and say, "Boy what's going on?"_

_Someone told you I had done you wrong_

_People always talkin', yes, sayin' crazy things_

_It's just jealously_

The crowd started to go while and danced to the beat of the song. I heard some of the boys chuckling, but I paid no mind to them. The cameras were on us and no doubt this is going to be on the news tonight, with contractor calling us only minutes after.

_Trent_

_Well, if you wanna know the truth, I'm telling you_

_She was just a friend of mines_

_If we start to question each other, it will tear us all apart_

_Baby let's not start._

I moved in front of Trent, looking out to the crowd as I stared to sing the course. I saw Heather giving me a small smile in the back. Izzy whistling and Eva and Owen doing a small dance with the fans. Gwen and Trent gave a winked with Duncan's hands around her waist dancing along, Courtney giving a peeved look as she's still not use to the Gwuncan friendship like Trent is now.

_Cody_

_Don't you doubt my love!_

_I'm never gonna give you up._

_Who can you believe?_

_Your friends or me?_

_I'm not gonna leave!_

_Oh baby, I will always be_

_Forever in your lo-o-ove!(Trent and Justin- Forever!)_

_Forever in your lo-ove!(Harold- forever and ever.)_

_Forever in your lo-o-ve!(Everyone-Forever!)_

_Forever in your lo-ove!(Harold- Forever and ever)_

I swayed to the beat, hearing the girls calling me name. If my smile could get any bigger, it would. This is what it felt like when I was in the Drama Brothers before World Tour. To be adored by fans who loved and respect you. To know that you can still be safe and yet still give them what they needed and wanted.

_Justin_

_Stood right by your side, bebe._

_Held you through the night._

_I'll never let you down_

"Justin!" The girls yelled, holding up locks of his hair. I covered my mouth along with Harold, still swaying and dancing to the music. Trent had to quickly regain himself and sings his part.

_Trent_

_When you need someone to believe in_

_Put your trust in me._

_Ain't that what love's about._

I noticed Noah in the crowd, his eyes never leaving me at all. I moved up closer to the edge, near him, and continued to stare him down while singing, the girls thinking that it was towards them.

_Cody_

_Don't you doubt my love!_

_I'm never gonna give you up._

_Who can you believe?_

_Your friends or me?_

_I'm not gonna leave!_

_Oh baby, I will always be_

_Forever in your love-o-ove!(Trent and Justin-Forever)_

_Forever in your lo-ove!(Harold-Forever and ever)_

_Forever in your lo-o-ve!(Everone-Forever!)_

_Forever in your lo-ove!(Harold-Forever and ever)_

"LeShawna!" Harold yelled out and the boys cheered as they pushed her up towards the table made stage. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the table, dancing with her a bit to the fans delights before he started rapping.

_Harold (Rap)_

_When I'm home, sitting alone, thinking about you_

_Yeah and what we do_

_Together_

_Make me want more_

_Cause I'm sure_

_That I'm forever in your_

_Love_

_What you do for me, you know_

_A kiss from head to toe_

_Makes me want to scream to the heavens up above_

_Knowing that I'm forever in your love, Baby._

_Yeah, word to your mother_

This time, I couldn't help but to laugh. Harold winked as LeShawna gave him a small kiss and walked down to Gwen and Duncan. I turned to Noah and smiled. "Everyone! Here's to the guy who helped us with the song choice! A good friend of mines, Noah Ishta!" Noah's eyes widen as the crowd grew wild. "W-what? How?" he asked as he started getting pushed up to us. I held out my and my smile grew bigger. "Come on up here." The Indian Canadian gave my hand a look before slowly grabbing it, me pulling him up. "Just follow my steps, okay." I said to him as the rest of the Drama Brothers set up for a final dance. Noah smirked, standing next to me, and I sung the last course.

_Cody_

_Don't you doubt my love!_

_I'm never gonna give you up!_

_Who can you believe?_

_Your friends or me?_

_I'm not gonna leave!_

_Oh baby, I will always be_

_Forever in your lo-o-ove!(Trent and Justin- Forever!)_

_Forever in your lo-ove!(Harold-Forever and Every)_

_Forever in your lo-o-ove!(Everyone-Forever!)_

_Forever in your lo-ve!(Harold-Forever and ever.)_

The crew and I continued to dance, the fans trying to copy us and the camera's trying to capture our footwork. Noah chuckled as we started doing it together, mixing up new moves to make it possible for partners to dance together. I grabbed his hand and twirled him around, laughing along with him as girls cheered us on. We stood side by side, and every time the music stopped, they will yell for more. More and more until I decided to asked. "You tryin' wear me out?"

"Yep yep!" Harold and Justin wooed when the crowd answered, causing them to cheer some more. I laughed, Noah doing the same beside me, our hands accidentally touched. We stopped, linking our eyes once again before the cameras came closer. Stacy's brother grabbed his phone. "Evan. Get the dealer now! We have just got the next big thing returning back to the industry." Stacy, hearing her brother, turned to us and gave us two thumbs up and a wink. Noah lightly punched my shoulders. "You did great, Vanilla." My eyes widen with the widest smile I'd ever had, my gap tooth showing in all of its glory. "Thanks, Chocolate." The Dark skinned boy smirked and walked off stage, allowing my group and I to boast in the glory. But not before I felt our hands brushed up against each other, and I wished that I wasn't going crazy when I say I thought I felt him try and hold it.

* * *

I closed my locker door and banged my head against it. I ignored the final bell as it pound against my head. Laughter started to fill up the room, and the breeze between my legs was starting to get annoying. I just want to shut my eyes and fall asleep.

"_Don't you doubt my love!_" A jock walked into the locker room with a horrible impression of me singing. He was about six-three and built like that guy from the old spice commercial. His hair was an ice blond with green eyes and slightly yellow teeth. "_I'm never gonna give you up!_" His lackeys laughed behind him and I rolled my eyes with a smirk. " _Who can you believe? Your friends or me?_"

"You can't sing, Jonah." I stated. Jonah scoffed. "Wasn't trying to, Code-mister." He ruffled my hair. "I can't sing like a girl."

"Go screw yourself and I do not sound like a girl!" I blushed and looked away as he took of his gym shorts. There were times like this that I hate being a bi-sexual. Jonah was extremely homophobic, along with his friends, Kevin and Gione. "Don't need to. Have a girlfriend for that." Jonah said. "Speaking of which, she's a huge fan of your. She thought that I'd beaten you up when I told her I was friends with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. I can fight you know." I peeked a little to calm my temptation a bit. "Besides, why didn't she come and talk to me? I know that she probably sent you to get an autograph?"

The three boys glanced at each other. "Dude, you know no girl really want to approach you because of Sierra." Gione shivered. "That girl is nuts! And how you were during the first day, almost every girl don't want to even think about going near you." I shivered at that memory. "Sierra is… annoying. But I refuse to let her rule my life, and so should they." I grabbed my bag from the bench and walked towards the showers, only for a letter to slip out of it. "Hello? What's this?" I mumbled and picked it up. It was in a yellow envelop with a star on the seal and sighed to me. I looked some more and could not find who was it from. I shrugged it off and placed it deep in my bag before walking towards the showers.

* * *

When I got home, I was almost ready to throw my phone against the wall. Sierra kept calling me after I was able to sneak away from her. It was late from the interviews and I was extremely tried to the point that I don't even want to do my homework, nor cared enough to worry about it. It was not until I looked at the caller ID from my next call that I had realized that it was safe to answer. "Hello?"

"Cody. You left your notebook." Heather answered, and I can here her typing on the computer. "Also, did you know that you drew little pictures of you and Noah in there?" I felt my face turned red, stammering. I could tell she rolled her eyes, but had a small smirk. "You have to meet me early in the morning for you to get it from me." She cleared her throat, but continued on. "Also, you need to check Facebook. Sadie is claiming she had a thing with you off screen during the second season."

"What?" I slammed my bedroom door closed and flopped on the bed. "You know what, never mind. With how crazy she is, Sierra will take care of it. I just want to sleep."

"Well, you might want to hear this then." Heather stated. "Remember when I told I didn't like Sadie."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Listen to this. She claims that she has a big secret that she wants to tell Noah?" I sat right up. "Excuse me?"

"Yep!" Heather hissed. "If she's the way she is now, I believe it has something to do with Katie. You don't think she has a little something for the geek, does she?" Silence. I bit my lips and lay back down. "… I don't know…" I mumbled, feeling like I am about to scream. If Katie likes Noah, than it is all over for me. I remember seeing Noah looking at her at Player-De-Loser back in season one. How am I going to compete with a girl? "But lets hope not."

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in that loser." Heather spat. "He's nothing but a sarcastic prick! Wants nothing more than to make everyone else seem lesser than him." I shook my head. Noah maybe a prick and he may be mean, but he does nothing to anyone who has not done anything to him. "What have he done to you?" I asked.

Heather did not respond back. She sighed, then said, "I think Noah needs to tell you. You can ask him tomorrow. Another fact you may want to know is that he and Courtney are running for Class President."

"Typical." I yarned. "I'll bring my umbrella. There's a good chance of blood shed."

"Whatever. As long as they don't get it on my hair, they can do whatever they want." She spoke. "I'll talk to you… when I can. You're planning to hang out with Gwen and Duncan tomorrow, right." I felt my chest tighten up when I heard the longing in her voice for me not to go. I wanted to stay with her. I have pretty fun conversations with her and we even tried to plan something out; just for the two of us. However, paparazzi always appear and we have to cancel to keep our friendship a secret. But I have not hung around Duncan and Gwen all day today, and I wish that I could just have everyone together. "Sorry, Heather-"

There was a click.

* * *

I came to school early, but like expected, she was not there. I sighed, leaning against the lockers. I looked over to the side and read the number, realizing that it belonged to Beth. "Damn… I really messed up on making a good friend, huh, Beth." I asked. "She wasn't too bad to you, was she?" I laughed after some thoughts. Heather was horrible to her and Lindsey. But I know what she wishes that she could take it back. And with Beth hating Courtney more than Heather, I am pretty sure that with the right motivation, they can become fast friends again.

However, I feel like I am Heather back in the first season. I felt like I was not taking in her feelings when I know exactly what they are and want. She needed a friend and I was not being one for her- her only one.

"Cody?" I held my head up and blinked. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

Katie walked down the hall cautiously towards me. She had her shoulder length black hair out of her pigtails and pressed out. She wore a pink half jacket with a pink shirt and light comperes that hugged her curves.

Katie gave a weak smile before hugging me. "Please, listen to me. Whatever you do, keep Noah away from Sadie." I flinched, thinking about my conversation with Heather last night. "Why?" I had to ask to make sure. Katie looked away from me, twirling her hair with a finger. "Because… I think he's cut-"

"Say no more." I stopped her, pain filling up in my chest. "I think I get it." Katie stopped playing with her hair and got serious. "But, I don't want him anymore."

"What? How can anyone not want him?" I asked her, probably sounding gayer then I already am. Katie's eyes glanced at me. "When that person doesn't want you."

I bit my lips and shook my head, deep down regretting what I'm about to do. "Listen… before anything gets awkward, why don't you find Noah and tell him yourself. I'm sure he would at least think highly of you for doing that."

Katie's dark skin turned pale, but she still continued to look at me. "B-But…why? I mean, isn't he with-"

"He's single." And straight. "He's been looking at you since season one." And that's all he's going to look at like that. "If you really like him like you said, then you should go after him." And realize when it is time to let him go. "And I'll be there with you. You look like you can use a friend. And a boyfriend might help you get over your friend trauma with Sadie."

The dark-skinned Canadian nodded. But the tone of her voice made me worried that she might not be on the same page as me. "Sure Cody. I'll get him."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the school started to get crowded. I made my way through the hallway with Katie behind me, trying to get to the front; where Team E-Scope usually hangs around in the morning. Everything was going swell until I heard Heather scream and saw a small crowd.

"What do you mean you're going to help her out!" The queen bee hissed at Alejandro and Courtney, Noah and his crew behind her. "She can do anything and everything by herself!"

Alejandro smirked as he pulled Courtney in closer. "I'm pretty sure she can, seniorita." He responded. "But I would like to be by her side whenever she does need help. It would be rare, but inevitable."

Heather's vengeful gaze turned towards Courtney. "And you! You are practically cheating on that punk of yours!"

"How in God's name am I doing that, Heather?" Courtney asked, placing her arms around Alejandro's neck. "He's just helping me with my campaign."

"Oh really, Princess!" Duncan walked in with Gwen and Sierra, spitting out her nickname. That is the funny thing about the Total Drama Crew; by the time this conflict climaxes, the entire crew would be here. "Because it looks like you're getting too touchy-touchy with him!"

Courtney growled, "Bullshit! Look at you now! You're coming her with Gothy over there! And I'm the one cheating!"

"We aren't doing anything, Courtney!" Gwen hissed, Sierra nodding in agreement. "Yeah! They were giving me their opinion about the Drama Brothers for my blog!" She stuck up for the both of them. If it is one thing I know Sierra does, it is that she does not lie when it comes to her blog.

"I doubt it! I know you love the 'Gwuncan' couple just as much!" The CIT yelled. As soon as those words slipped out of her mouth, the entire school decided to crowd in. "Alejandro, along with Justin and Duncan are helping me for the campaign, Heather. Deal with it." The smirk the CIT had on her face when Heather flinched made my blood boil. As much as I despise Alejandro, I know that Heather still has feeling for the Latin jerk. I wanted to go up there and hurt Courtney, but I could not. It would expose us and she is not ready for that yet.

Duncan harshly laughed. "Yeah right. If Zorro there is going to help, then I'm out."

"What? Duncan!"

"I'm your boyfriend, not your advisor. I will support you, but I'll take no part into this!" He spat and stormed off. "Have fun with him, _Princess_." Every part of my being was hoping that Courtney was going to run after him. That she was going to try and convince her delinquent that she needed him and that she was sorry. But she did not. The only thing she did was let go of Alejandro and shrugged. "He's over reacting."

"Over reacting!" Gwen hissed. "You had your hands all over another man! You would think that after he went back to you after cheating and learning how much he missed you that you would pay more attention to him!"

The CIT growled. "Don't you dare tell me how to handle my relationship!" She stormed up to Gwen with a raised hand. "You bitch!" Heather quickly grabbed her wrist and everyone gasped, including Gwen and Courtney. The Queen Bee's onyx eyes were drilling a hole into Courtney's soul. "Leave her alone. Only I get to hit Gothy, your B-I-T-C-H!" She pushed her back. Courtney took a step back toward Alejandro, whom was staring at Heather with a seductive glint. "Your reaction was… different, Seniorita." He spoke, then turned to a quiet Noah, the glint in his eyes getting stronger. "What about you, Noah?"

Noah narrowed his eyes, shifting his backpack on his shoulders. "I have nothing to speak to you about." He responded, his nails digging into his skin. "Nothing at all."

"Not even a little-"

"Cody!" Eva yelled out to me. Alejandro's gaze turned towards me as a glare. "Cody…" The way he spoke my name sent shivers down my back. Noah gave a small smile. "Alright, Alejandro. You want a reaction? You got one. Cody is going to be on my campaign team."

"Que?"

"Him and Heather."

"What?" Both the queen bee and I yelled out. Heather's eyes became colder as she glared at him. "I hate you." She hissed. "You know that! Your existence means nothing to me!"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Noah reassured. "Just… go with it. Cody, come here." I held back a sigh; I love it when he is commanding. I walked over to him, noticing how Sierra's eyes were watching me with no emotions within them.

As I stood next to him, Izzy jumped on my head. "Isn't this cool! We get to go around and throw pointy things at people and force them to vote for us." She smiled. I gave a weak, frightening laugh. "I don't think that's legal, Izzy."

"Which makes it even better!"

"I'm going to leave now." Gwen said, hugging me. She quickly moved as we felt a cold aura radiation from Noah when he looked at us; Izzy even jumped off. "I have to see how Duncan's doing. Because I can do a better job as a best friend than his actual girlfriend." She glanced at Courtney before leaving. I was hoping that she was going to follow. That she was going to be the girlfriend that Duncan needed and wanted her to be. But to my dismay, the CIT just scoffed and grabbed Alejandro's hand. "Lets get going. We have planning to do." Alejandro glanced at Noah, whom returned it with a blank face. He then looked at Heather, flinching at her stare. As he walked off with Courtney, however, he glared at me.

That same glare he kept giving me the entire fifth season.

"OMG!" Sierra squealed. "I so need to update my blog before Sadie tells Katie's secret about her secret crush on Noah."

"What?" The Indian-Canadian yelled. Sierra gave a weak, awkward laugh. "Woopsie…" she avoided Noah's glare. "Um… I have to update now. Bye!" She took off running. Even she knows not to mess with a peeved Noah.

I shook my head in irritation and Katie was about ready to run screaming and crying. "Hey!" Heather reached out and grabbed her, then shoved her to Noah. "You two. Make amends. NOW!" She screamed. Katie shivered, but Noah glared at her. "And why exactly do you want us to make amends, she-devil?"

Heather walked to me and pulled out my notebook, handing it to me. "I heard Cody talking to her about hooking up with you."

Noah's backpack on his shoulders slide off as his body went limb. He then turned to me, trying to glare, but for some reason could not. His eyes were filled with uncertainty and internal pain, for some odd reason. "W-Why would you do that?" He gulped. I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed. "You kept looking at her at first. I though you might've liked her. So, I wanted to help both of you out."

Noah looked away from me and towards the ground. "… Katie. You already know. I'm flattered, but… I don't like you like that." I blinked, confused. Katie smiled and sighed in relief. "I know. I didn't mean to. I mean, Sadie was going to- hey, where is Sadie?"

A flash ran through our eyes and I almost fainted for the sudden shock if Noah did not catch me. Sadie smirked, waving the camera in her hand. "So I was right." She took another picture of Noah and me. "And lookie here. I know Sierra isn't going to like her man being manhandled."

"Give me that!" I awkwardly through my book at her, trying not to leave Noah's grasp, then realizing that it was a bad idea when she caught it. Heather glared at me. "Why the hell did you do that? Especially when you doodled in it."

"WHAT?" I flinched as Sadie gasped after looking in it, then smirked. "All of this is going in the front page tomorrow. Your secret, Noah's secret, and especially you, Katie."

"You told her!" Noah hissed, dropping me. Katie backed up as Heather walked over to me and helped me up. "W-We were still best friends then. I didn't know she would do this to us."

Eva rolled up her sleeves. "Come here, Piggy!" Sadie screamed and started running with Eva in pursuit of her. I stared at the empty space Sadie once stood in.

The small doodles that I made of Noah and me ever since Stacy taught me how to draw. They were in that book. And Sadie has it. She knows my secret. Noah grabbed his head, cursed something in Hindi, then turned to me. "Cody." I looked at him, his eyes filled with fear. "…W-We need to talk." I shook my head, not wanting to talk to him about this now! What if he's homophobic like Jonah?

As I slowly removed myself from Heather, when they least expected it, I ran.

* * *

Avoiding everyone was easy. Noah seems to be avoiding me, too. We did not even say hi to each other in class. I never heard from Gwen and Duncan again. And from what I have heard, Sadie was never caught by Eva, but she was long gone.

As I closed my locker door, about ready to leave, I jumped when I turned around and came face to face with Stacy. "I know what Sadie is talking about. She said that she had a surprise in the morning for everyone on Twitter than involves you, Noah, and Katie." She said to me. "Why don't you just tell him? Why are you so afraid now?"

"I don't know." I grabbed my hair, about ready to pull it out. "I wanted to talk to him privately about this. I don't want the entire school, and soon all of Canada, to know that I'm crushing on him!" Stacy rolled her eyes. "You better tell him soon. Better him to know from you than Sadie, right?" I chuckled at the deja vu. "I guess you're right."

"And speaking of right, I have more pictures if you want to see; from yesterday's show. Also, my brother has more music companies lined up to interview you and the others." She nudged my ribs. "See. Today isn't all bad. Now come to my locker." I rolled my eyes and followed her, only to notice that there was a yellow envelop sticking out of her looker door. "Stace… what is that?" I pointed it out. Stacy grabbed it and raised an eyebrow. "Don't know why it's in my locker when it's obviously written for you. You would think that as a fan, they would at least know where you locker's at." She handed me the letter and opened up her door, only for my notebook to fall out, opening right to the page of my doodles. Except, everything was crossed out with a red sharpie marker. "What the?" I reached down and grabbed it, turning through every page. Everything had the same result, until I got to the last one. In a nice pink penmanship was the words "Mrs. Cody Anderson." I bit my lips as Stacy looked over it. She tisked. "Damn! Sierra knows."

"This can't be Sierra." I shivered, dropping the notebook. Stacy gave me a worried gaze. "What are you talking about-"

"That isn't Sierra's hand writing." I choked, looking at the marker once more.

It was blood.

"I've seen too many of Sierra's love letters to know how she writes. That's not Sierra." I looked back at the letter, seeing the same workmanship on it. I opened it up.

_**I know you didn't open my first one, love, so I'm going to make this brief. Everything will be in there. You just have to wait until you get home to read it.**_

_**I know everything about you, Cody. I know everything about everyone. Including Sierra. In fact, I'm an even bigger fan than her. Probably didn't think that was possible, huh? I even know what happened to Beth, and who did it.**_

_**I did it. She was getting too friendly towards you. She'd always be since season one, remember? The kiss at the dock? Ring a bell?**_

_**I also know about what happen to her fan. And what will happen next and who and how it will happen. However, there's a pattern to it. And you have to figure it out before it gets to your precious Noah, hun. Yeah, when I said I know everything- I mean it. Even to the very last detail to what she did to you.**_

_**Figure out the pattern, dearest. **_

_**Mrs, Cody Anderson**_

_**P.S. Don't tell Sierra. She isn't going to like this. She hates the idea of a fan bigger than her.**_

* * *

1- What Noah said in Italian was 'You Mother Fucker!' But that's google translate's version. The song the Drama Brothers sung was called "Forever in Your Love" by Shanice. It's a nineties song, so I think you can find it on YouTube somewhere.

Well, there you have it. I hope it satisfies you for a while, because it's going to be a while until I update again. I have to find time to put it into my schedule. Reviews are always nice. Also, that extra thing is going to be coming just a little bit later. I have too many ideas that I'm just dying to put up here, but don't have the time to do them all. But I will get there!

Love, Surkura ;3


	6. Chapter 5 Not the 1st, But No One At All

Okay, so I'm guessing you guys are probably guessing, "why is there a chapter updated so early when she said it was going to take a while. The lastest one was not even a week ago." Some others are probably saying, "Yes! Two chapters and it haven't even been a week yet? Is she going to continue?" So let me answer some questions. In the last chapter, I stated that I re-wrote it so many times that it's not even funny; I had the plot, but had trouble wording it. While I was doing that, I was typing up this chapter, too. And this chapter had to be written, too. Thankfully, not by much. And I thought that it was going to be a while before I could post it up, but the past three days, I had so much free time that you would think that its not even possible for such freedom to happen. So, I got bored with doing nothing and edited, and, well, ta-da! I hope you like it. Oh, and by the way- I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy. ;3

Chapter 5- But No One At All

* * *

_As I walked down the hallway, I rubbed my neck and groaned, as well as trying to ignore the cut on my leg. Today's elimination was tiring and to be honest, could have gone a lot quicker. Chris created an odd mixture of baseball with whatever childhood trauma he had as a child with a bear and a dinosaur. Sierra would have told us, but he threatened her instant elimination if she spilt. Even she is not stupid enough to try and tempt him. However, in the end, Katie and Sadie was both tied up in the voting, and Chris did a double elimination, which shocked a lot of people. He was not one to do something nice, but then he explained that he did not want to hear one of them crying for the other. It was not good for the ratings._

_I spotted Katie sitting on her bags near the exit, irritated. She constantly glances towards her watch before she sighed in annoyance. Smirking, I strutted over towards her. "What's wrong, good looking?" The dark-skinned girl perked up towards me before chuckling a bit. "Hi Cody. You're okay?" She asked me, glancing towards my pants legs. "That looks like blood on your leg."_

"_Oh, this? Nah, I'm good." I waved my hands, dismissing the thought and how bad it felt standing on it. She did not seem convinced, but did not pressed on. "Hey, where's Sadie?" I asked, not use to seeing them separate. The skinny twin folded her arms and huffed. "I don't know- I wonder that, too. We got separated when Justin called her over, and who am I to stop her from an opportunity like that, but we said that we were going to pack up together around six. I didn't see her in the room and waited for about an hour before I packed both of our things up." Katie sighed. "And it's almost ten and I haven't seen her at all. We were suppose to be out of here an hour ago."_

"_You want me to go look her?" I asked. The smaller twin shook her head. "No. I'm just a little irritated, that's all. But she's my best friend." She smiled. "I should trust her. Maybe Justin is just holding her back a bit. I can understand that. He's so hot."_

"_Hey, so am I." I pointed to myself, grinning. Katie laughed and lightly kissed my cheek. "You're not hot, but more or less cute." I blushed and rubbed my cheek. "Cute is good. Girls like cute things." She giggled a bit before taking off her watch. "Here, you can have it. If it wasn't for you pointing out this thing, we would've been stuck in that challenge of his." I reached for it and wrapped it around my wrist. It was black, but had a pink rim around the face and silver hands. I smiled at her. "Thanks. I'll take care of it."_

"_Good luck, Cody!" She waved to me. "I'll be voting for you like I did in season three. Too bad Heather won." I shrugged, waved her a final goodbye, and continued onto my room. It was empty, but that was just the way I wanted it right now. I wanted to at least get a little bit of sleep in before Geoff and his crew come in loud and ready to party. I will get my legs when that happens._

_Finally getting to the top of my bed and pushing my stuff emu, Jerry, out of the way, I laid down on my mattress, only to cringed seconds later. I sat up, only to find that there was a first aid kit and a note on top of it. I can tell from the handwriting that it was not Sierra's, thankfully, but another that I recognized. I grabbed the note and opened it._

**_Want to be in an alliance?_**

_I chuckled a bit. "You're always the one to get straight to the point, aren't you, Heather." I smiled, grabbing the first aid kit. She went through all this trouble, so I might as well use it, even if I lose a few minutes of sleep._

* * *

As the limousine pulled up in front of the front of the school, I became nauseous. I did not want to go to school, but I did not have a choice. I spotted some flashes from the tainted glass and I backed up slightly, fear entering my body and wishing that I were dead or anywhere but here.

I clutched the note I had gotten yesterday in my pocket. It frightened me just as much as what was going on now. I needed to talk to someone about this, badly. Gwen and Duncan was out of the question, and so are the E-Scope crew. I was going to have to talk to Heather later on, then. Right now, this was something only between me and Stacy and whoever was doing this. As soon as I have gotten home, I read the first note;

**_Figure out the pattern, my dearest. You don't want it to be too late for Noah, now do you? And if you tell the cops, I'll end him right then and there. You are mine, and no one else's. Believe me, my love, I can make your life happy. I can even help you get rid of Sierra once and for all. Love you, Ms. Cody Anderson._**

"Sick fans." I mumbled to myself, shaking before taking a breath to call myself down. I grabbed my backpack and wasted no time getting out of the limousine, walking pass the flashing lights and microphones closing in.

"Mr. Anderson! What is this secret of yours that Sadie Randells wanted to tell?"

"Does the secret have any relation between you and Noah Ishta and Katie Donaldson?"

"Was it true that there was a fling between you and Sadie Randells?"

I ignored them all.

Walking inside of the school, I waited to be bombarded by Sierra. However, to my shock and happiness, she was not there. The only ones there were a bunch of peers reading the school newspaper with great intensity. I couple of them looked up and saw me before looking back in.

I gulped and hastily walked by, ignoring the numerous stares as I made it to my first period class. It was empty, which is just how I wanted it at the moment. I sat down and sighed in relief, rubbing my shaken hands through my hair. I became worried about myself; the last time my hand shook this much was when Sierra talked to me that day at Katie and Sadie's elimination. She didn't like the way I was talking to Katie, since it reminded her so much of me talking to Gwen back in Season One and Three. That jealous rage in her eyes made me finally realize how crazy this girl can possibly get, and I wouldn't get the pack of the punch until later on that season. I shook me head, that night flashing in my eyes. I wanted it to stop! I though the memories were gone. But it wasn't, and as long as she's here, it's never going to disappear.

"You're okay?" I jumped and turned around to see Heather taking her seat. I blinked, and then grabbed my head again. "No. Not really." I admitted. " In fact, I'm completely frightened. I don't know what to do when he finally talks to me! I don't know what to say or how to go about this!" I looked at her desk. "Hey, why don't you have a newspaper?"

"Because I know your secret." Heather responded, twirling her hand around in a bored fashion. "There's no need to read it; it's just a bunch of gossip anyway. Horrible ones, at that." I casted my eyes aside. "Heather…. I'm sorry that I ditched you yesterday." The Queen Bee perked up, her eyes filled with confusion. "W-What do you mean? I- I mean, I know you have to keep your image up and that, but… You know what, it's all in the past." She slightly turned an angled and folded her arms. I shook my head. "Images shouldn't come before friends. You needed someone, and I wasn't there for you." Heather sighed, then looked at me. I could tell that she didn't notice that tears were in her eyes. "You're such a good person, Cody. And, usually I don't care, but I really don't want to be the cause of your downfall. I mean, everyone loves you and hate me. Name at least one person who hates you."

"Alejandro." I growled, the jealousy in my voice was deep enough to even scare me. "He hates me for no reason in particular. I hate him because of whatever he did to Noah. It's mutual, but for different causes."

Heather did not press on. Instead, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. "… I really regret being nasty to you. Being mean to everyone. Maybe if I was nicer, then I could've had Alejandro. Then whatever happen between Alejandro and Noah would've never happen." I said nothing, and let her rant. If there is one thing that I stay true to, it's that whatever happened in the past happened. Like me, people do need to just except it and move on with their lives.

However, I do understand that there are times that people wonder what would happen if they did this instead of that. I wonder what would happen if I weren't so press to try and cheer Sierra up when I voted her off, and then became her friend in Season Three. Or accepted Alejandro's offered to be friends, too. I wonder what would happen. But the point is that it did, and I just have to work around the mistakes.

The door opened and Heather's eyes turned hollow and deadly. I turned around to see Noah slowly taking his time towards his desk, his backpack dragging on the floor. His hair was a mess and his eyes refused to meet mines, but by the trails on his face, I can tell he'd been crying. "… N-Noah?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"… Have you read the papers yet?" he asked. "Have anyone told you anything? Have you been questioned yet?" The strained in his voice made even Heather soften up. I shook my head. "N-no."

"… Then we need to talk before they start." He turned and looked at me, his brown eyes getting enhanced by red. "And this time, don't run away this time. Boys locker room, at lunch. Okay?"

I wasn't use to seeing Noah like this. Sadness in his eyes always made me shivered. I always pictured him as this cool, sarcastic, and somewhat heartless bastard. He was always cool and doesn't give a damn about anyone. But seeing him like this always reminded me that he was human, too. And we do break down once in a while.

I glanced back at Heather, who was looking at him with a sense of understanding, but the anger within her grew. Her nails dug into the desk and her jawline was in a thin line. It took a few seconds longer than what I thought, Heather eventually got up and walked out. Noah stared at her, then looked back down in his desk. "… She won't believe me." I heard him mumbled to himself. "She wont ever believes me and she wont if this keeps going on."

"I wish you two would just get along." I stated, the bell ringing. Heather walked back in and took her seat behind me. I ignored the gaze of the other students as they took their seats. I would move, but maybe that would entice what was in the papers. So I sat there, ignoring Noah. But I couldn't help but to notice he hasn't moved once the entire period.

* * *

Whenever Stacy smiles, I know that it has something to do about Noah and I. I usually do not mind that, but its how she acts with the smile that concerns me. She likes to play tricks on me with Duncan, and I mean horrible tricks. I haven't talked to her for a couple of days when she said that Noah had a journal that proclaimed his love for me. I didn't believe it until I heard Sierra and Izzy agreeing that he did have a journal and let just say when I tried to get it, I had a horrible experience with Noah and a lecture about privacy, along with a few slaps to the head with a dictionary.

Hey, they said he had a journal. Not one that proclaims love.

So when she skipped to me as I was walking down the hall towards her locker, I couldn't help but to be a little cautious. "I know something that you don't." She giggled. I raised an eyebrow. "Does it have to do with what's in the newspapers?" I asked, not ready for the news, but knew she was going to tell me anyway. Stacy shook her head. "No. And speaking of which, I've read it and there was nothing about you in it. Just Katie getting rejected my Noah."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Yeah. Just that and you being a whiteness to a tragic heartbreak." I raised my eyebrow once again and the fan sighed in irritation. "Great! I knew that it was just another fake rumor. Because, if it was the real thing, then you would've laughed at her and proclaimed your love to Noah and he would've returned it and you two would get married and lived in a beach house in California and have seven man babies and-"

"Enough, with you disturbing, yet strangely erotic fantasies." I mumbled with a deep blush, leaning up against the locker door. Stacy open her locker, looked inside first, then took out her sketchbook. "Sorry. Just making sure that there wasn't another note." I shivered at the thought. "Please… Nothing about that, if you could." I spat. She nodded, then took out two pictures and held out her free hand. I groaned, taking out a couple of bucks and gave it to her. "I'm a celebrity. Shouldn't I get a discount?"

"No." She responded matter-of-factly, handing me three pictures. I flinched at the one with Beth and I talking a few days before her incident. "If you want, you can have the one of Beth in the hospital."

"No thanks." I smiled, looking at the next picture. It was from the other day, when the Drama Brothers performed. Harold was to the far left with LaShawna, dancing. Justin was in front of a crowd of girls holding up locks of his hair. Trent was in the far right, dancing and glancing at Duncan and Gwen smiling and cheering him on. And then there was me, dancing with Noah, our eyes locked together as if we were the only ones there.

"Why do you keep making our eyes like that?"

"I only draw what I see." I looked back at the picture and my eyes widen when I spotted Alejandro and Sierra in the crowd. "They were there. I didn't see them at all?"

"Of course they were there. When is Sierra never there for anything that involves you?" I was about to state that she wasn't here this morning, but I decided to keep that fact to myself. Stacy closed her locker door. "But I'm going to be real with you on this one, Cody. Sierra didn't like that. Not one bit." She pointed to Noah and me in the picture. "And Alejandro was just a pissed."

"Over what?" I asked. Sierra getting angry off of me dancing with someone else was understandable, but everything that revolves around Alejandro just becomes more of a mystery, especially now since Heather is now involved, and I have a feeling that he's probably using Courtney as a pawn. Alejandro has done it before, so I wouldn't be surprise if he did it again.

Stacy shrugged, indicating to me that she didn't know either. I turned to the other picture and my eyes slightly widen. I couldn't take them off the picture, but my hand unconsciously went up to touch my lips.

It was a picture of what happened yesterday. I was being sagged over Izzy's shoulders; with Eva smirking behind Noah and Izzy's smiled was filled with joy and fulfillment. But my eyes were closed and Noah had my chin up, kissing me. "… He kissed me?" I suppose that it would make since. From the few times that I did kiss him, his lips were always soft and warm. However, just by that action, I can tell that he was very… passionate about the kiss. Did he do it by himself, or was that what Eva and Izzy dared him to do, and he still did it without a single hint of disgust or hatred? Did he… enjoy kissing me?

Stacy laughed. "You're red, Cody." I glared at her. "I have every right to be," was my poor excuse. I turned my eyes back towards the picture and smiled. "… He kissed me." I sighed. Stacy acted as if she was going to vomit, sticking her finger in her mouth. "Yuck! You sound like a school girl."

"Oh, shut up! I have every right to be." I folded and stuffed the pictures in my pocket. "I have to get going, though. Lunch is almost here and I need to get to the boys locker room and make sure Jonah is out before I talk to Noah."

"Why are you friends with a homophobe?"

"He's a cool guy and pretty good eye candy. But mostly the first one." I stated. "I don't want him to walk in on my and Noah talking and I can't keep my faggot-ness under control."

"Ah yes. The giggles." I raised my eyebrow. "I giggled." I asked, which made her smile wider. "You did the gayest giggle ever. I swear, you were like a girl in a guy's body." She informed. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't say it like that."

"Fine. I won't tell you what he said when you did giggle." Stacy tempted me, and it worked. I perked up in interest. "W-What did he say?"

"Sorry. Not bringing it up-" Stacy was cut off by a horrified scream that made my body shutter. I know that scream from anywhere. "Sierra…" Despite everything that she'd she did to me, we were friends once. My protective instinct picked up and I started running in the direction of the scream. There was a crowd around her locker, and the worried looks did not calm me down. "Sierra!" I started to push through a crowd, only to get glommed by Sierra when I got to the front. I couldn't get annoyed by her like I usually do. When I looked into her eyes, they were filled with fear. I even felt her shaking in our embraced. "Sierra?" I mumbled. She dug her head in my shoulder, refusing to speak. She flinched when I tried to pet her head, something I know she usually want me to do. "Please… tell me what's going on?" I pled. She pointed her shaken hands towards her locker that was halfway open. I slowly released her, walking up slowly towards it. Opening it, the crowd around me gasps as I backed away, my eyes filling up with tears. "…Jonah…."

The sweet, homophobic jock Jonah, whom I've became friends with, was staring at me with lifeless eyes and jaws stuck in a scream. His skin was paler than usual, and his body… missing.

* * *

For some reason, I couldn't help but to get angry with the police. They kept pestering Sierra, telling her that she was lying when in fact, she wasn't. She kept shaking, crying, coughing, and a bunch of other things than made me feel sorry for her. The school was cleared out, but only Sierra and I and some others, including Gione and Kevin, remained because we were close to him.

"… Jonah…" I mumbled, still not believing he was gone. He was well and fine, yesterday. We were talking yesterday! I was laughing with him yesterday! I was by him yesterday!

I grabbed my head, shaking as his headless image reappeared in my thoughts. Something just doesn't seem right? Why would someone try to frame Sierra? What has she done to anybody?

Let me rephrase that. What have she done to anybody but me?

I finally had enough just waiting around and stood up, making my way towards Sierra's locker. I walked pasted the empty crime scene with ease, stepping over the tapes and evidence. Sierra's locker was still open, but I noticed something that wasn't there at first.

It was a note, in the same stationary as Mrs. Cody Anderson.

I narrowed my eyes, noticing how it lacked Jonah's blood that was all over Sierra's notebook. Someone must've been here and recently placed it there. I reached up and grabbed it, wasting no time to read it.

**_Sierra is not as innocent as they think. For this crime, she is, but you can get rid of her. You can turn her in for what she did to you, my dearest. The keys will be thrown and there would be a wall in-between you two for good. All you have to do is tell them what she did to you._**

**_But I suppose you really want to know what happen to your homophobic friend. Turns out, he's just another one of those pawns to society. Trying to fit in and keep an image._**

**_He lied to you. You, who considered him as a friend._**

**_You want to know what he considered you as? Go to your locker. And take care of Sierra, too. You know what's the right thing to do. Do it for us, Cody-bear._**

**_You still have to figure out a pattern, have you? Here's a hint._**

**_There once was a couple of twins  
_****_And a poll that broke their amends  
_****_The first one was dumped  
_****_The second was pumped  
_****_The first won't see her again.  
_**

**_Love, Mrs. Cody Anderson._**

I growled, stuffed the note in my pocket and walked over to my locker. Within it was another note and a DVD disc.

**_His true self.  
_****_Love, Mrs. Cody Anderson._**

I stuffed the DVD in my backpack and walked back out to see Sierra getting yelled at by the police. Her tall amazon body was trembling with fear. Her hair looked a mess and the stress was deep within her eyes. Her yellow shirt was ripped in the front, and I felt my blood boil. "Hey, that's enough!" I yelled, getting fed up. I stormed over there, getting in between her in the officers. "She didn't do this, sir. I'm sure of it. Sierra would never do anything to a fan. She's a fan herself, so she knows what it's like to love a celebrity. Listen," I pulled out a couple of dollar. "She's innocent. You can look at her stuff and every other evidences that points to her, but leave her alone until next week when she can function properly, okay?" The officers looked at each other before taking the money and leaving. I turned towards Sierra, seeing her smile that friendly smile I haven't seen since Season Three. "Thanks, Cody-Bear." She hugged me, my head on her breast due to our height difference. I sighed, a little bit unsure about what I'm about to do and why. But she needed someone, and I am the only one that could do it. I just needed to keep my guard up. "Sierra, do you want me to walk you back to the condo?"

* * *

Sierra and I were once good friends, so I guess that is what compelled me to help her. Like with Heather, just because they were horrible doesn't mean I should be, right? As we walked down the cold Canadian streets, huddled up in our jackets, I noticed that the crazy fan was unusually quiet. "…. Sierra, are you okay?"

"…Kinda." She mumbled, deep in thoughts. "I guess I'm just… shocked, that's all. With all of the things Chris had made us do, this over takes it all. Speaking of which, he visited us yesterday. Just to talk. Still loving himself, but when he's not trying to kill us, he's nice. We actually had a good time." I smirked, almost not believing it. "Chris will always be a spawn of Satan to me." Sierra laughed and rubbed my head, but flinched when it got towards my ear. She quickly pulled back, and I glared at her with that same hatred and murder look. "Sorry." She mumbled, staring at her feet.

"I'm not accepting it." I hissed, wanting to yell at her more from past memories, but decided against it. We walked in silence once again. Sierra sighed, trying to end it. "Hey, Cody. How come you called your stuff emu, Jerry? That'd been bugging me for a while." I stared at her in disbelief, which made her laugh a true laugh. I raised an eyebrow, but smirked. This was the first time I ever heard her laugh like that, and I must admit, it was… sweet and cute. "I wish I did, but I don't know everything about you. Kind of stopped trying a bit after we went to court." Her eyes suddenly became dark and her face was hard. She stared me down with emotionless eyes. "You know, to clarified that we weren't married."

"Yeah. That." I mumbled, avoiding her gaze as the fear started to set back in.

"Well, I'm waiting." She huffed, her entire attitude changing for no real reason. I seriously don't understand girls at all. "I had a friend name Jerry. He was okay. The first real friend I ever had. He moved when I was very young, and he gave me that emu." I mumbled. She turned to me. "You never mentioned him before."

"He was a nice friend. I didn't want anyone else to have him." My walking slowed. "But it'd been years and he haven't contacted me. And I thought the moment I've became famous, he would attempt to. But he didn't."

Sierra stayed silent, which was very much unlike her. "… You want me to find him for you."

"No." I shook my head. "If he really wanted to stay my friend, then he would've kept in touch, famous or not. It wouldn't have matter to me." I sighed, stopping with Sierra unconsciously. "But… I really do want to see him one last time. I never thanked him properly for the emu. He was the only one that knew I like them." I gulped, biting my lips. "He was the only one that knew the true me before I decided to try and be a lady's man."

"…We're here." I looked up at the condo we stopped in front off. It was tall and compacted, but wide enough for a couple of people to live in like dorms. Sierra opened the door and walked in. "I'm here." She weakly screamed. I heard small footsteps from upstairs here and there, then yelling.

In Spanish.

"What in the world?" I mumbled as I walked up three flights of stairs with Sierra- Chris is still too cheap to buy a condor with elevators. I passed the nicely done lounge area that held everyone, only to get hit in the head by a book as big as a dictionary. "Damn it." I hissed, picking it up and rubbing the knot that was going to appear soon. Then I blinked, seeing Alejandro running down the hall, yelling in Spanish as Noah was throwing things at him, hissing and screaming in the same language. "Get out!" Noah eventually hissed in English. "And stay out! Stay out of my life for good!"

"But Noah-" The door slammed and everyone flinched. Alejandro sighed, then yelled, "Don't worry, Noah. We'll talk about this later, right?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"O-Okay then. I'll take that as a yes." Alejandro stated, then turned around, his eyes widening at my presences. "C-Cody? What are you doing here?" He said, but his eyes were towards Sierra, who was shrinking behind me within every second of his gaze. I kept my stare on him. "… I was taking Sierra home." I growled, my hands curling into fists. "But what have you been doing to Noah?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Alejandro flipped his hair back. I calmly stepped closer to him with a smirk. "Because he's my friend." I whispered to him. He chuckled. "Are you sure you mean 'he's mines.'?" I didn't even care if he made a completely accurate assumption. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me reacting.

Smirking, I walked pasted him and towards Noah's door, knocking on it. "I swear, Alejandro, I'll cut off your dick and shove it up so far up your ass- Cody?" Noah opened the door, blinking in shocked. I gulped; a little shocked by his threat. "Um… hi…" I waved shyly. Noah leaned against his doorframe, folding his arm. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the crime scene with Sierra?" he said. Obviously, he feels better now than earlier today.

"I came in with her." I said, then noticed a computer in the background. Perfect. "Can I see your computer?"

"Can't you go home and do that?" Yep, definitely better.

"We need to talk anyway." I walked inside, not caring about the annoyed look he had. Closing the door and turning the lock, he glared at me. "You know, trespassing is illegal."

"I know, but listen to me, Noah." I stated. "It has something to do with the two murders and what happened to Beth." The chocolate teen sighed before walking over to his bed and sitting down. I blush, stating opposite of him. Sitting on the same bed as him might spark some thoughts that shouldn't be thought off. "Alright, I'll bite. What does this have to do with today and Beth?" He asked. I pulled out the last note from earlier today and handed it to him. "This person right here. She said that if I tell the cops, she'll end everything right now." I explained. "She's acting based on things she doesn't like, and I don't even know what it is."

"You sure it isn't Sierra?" Noah looked at the letters. "And where are the rest of them. I know you ain't figure this out based on only one."

I bit my lips. "I left the others at home." I lied. He needed to know about this because it concerns him, but he doesn't need to know everything, does he? "Beside, it's not Sierra. In fact, she hates Sierra more than me. She wants me to finally put her away."

"Finally?" Noah asked and I flinched. The Indian-Canadian stood up and walked towards me. "… Did this had something to do with that night at the hospital?" I refused to look at him, my hands shaking. "It's deeper than that, Noah." I responded. "But, I told you. I'll tell you when you tell me about you and Alejandro." His brown eyes became dark as he took a step back. "Eva told me that the rumors were false. Sadie didn't put anything in the papers, so there's no reason for me to talk to you-"

"You were going to tell me that? About you and Alejandro?" That explained his and Heather's reactions earlier today. Noah walked over towards his computer. "Also, I know about you and Heather's friendship," He ignored my questioned and continued, "So there's no need to hide it from me. It was pretty obvious to me."

"Really?"

"Since when does Heather ever sit that close to anyone in the Total Drama Cast?" Noah asked me then narrowed his eyes. "But do I still have to tell you about Alejandro before you tell me about Sierra?"

"Yes." I answered. He growled, "I bet you won't hesitate to tell Heather, though."

"No, I won't. And I'm getting tired of your attitude towards her." I snapped, finally doing what a friend is supposed to do; defending her. "I don't care what you two did, but at least respect her in my presence, Noah! She is my friend!"

"I was your friend first."

"You started hiding things from me first!" I hissed, shocking him. "If you were just honest with me from the very beginning, then I would be willing to tell you what happen to me and Sierra, because I really need to talk to someone, Noah! Nobody knows and not even the police believe me!" I caught my breath and turned around. "Right now, only you and Stacy know about Mrs. Cody Anderson. Heather is the last one, because I need you three. I really do right now." I glanced at him. "So I'm going to get her, and show her the clips with the both of us." As I walked towards the door, Noah yelled out, "Do you hate me, Cody?" I blinked, turning around, shocked at the question. His eyes were locked onto mines. "W-What?"

"Do you hate me?" He asked. "Are you repulsed by me in anyway possible?" I narrowed my eyes. I don't hate you, Noah. But I am annoyed right now, but that's just you, sadly." I stated. Noah turned back towards his computer. "… You're right, you know. If I didn't keep this secret away from you… then maybe we could have had a better connection." Silence filled the air and I sighed. "… I can never hate you Noah. No matter what I do, I just can't." My heart wouldn't allow it.

* * *

"I don't want anything to do with him!" Heather hissed, and I ducked as she threw a lamp towards me. "Noah is such an ass!" She missed me by an inch with her pillow. I narrowed my eyes, hating the irony. "He's not by that much. It's just his personality."

"How can you like him?" She grabbed a handful of the shirt she hand one, growling and ripping it. "That lying, no good, sarcastic, egotistical-"

"You know, if we weren't friends, I would've continued to stare at you ripping the clothes you have off your back and be very aroused." I warned her, blush hitting my face. She looked down to see her shirt ripped down the middle, close to her chest, and shrugged. "I can by another one."

"Oh yes. Because you have about a million dollars from season three." I smiled as she playfully glared at me. She took of her shirt and I couldn't help up to stare. "… I hate you so much right now."

"I know you do." She put another one on, then stared at herself in the mirror. The longing in her eyes made my heart pinched. "… Cody, be honest with me. If you can chose between me and Courtney, who would it be?"

I was confused by her action, like I have been with everyone else's today, but played along. "You, without a doubt. Courtney is too bossy." I answered. However, Courtney does have a cute smile from time to time.

"What about Izzy?"

"She's too crazy for me." But hot, neither less.

"Eva."

"Too sadistic." But that could be good for some S&M.

"What about Gwen?" I stayed quiet, a little shock that she flinched. "What about Lindsey?" Silence again. "LeShawna? Beth? Bridgette?" She started to shutter. "What about Geoff?" She named some boys. "Duncan? Trent? Harold?" Every name she spoke, she became weaker and weaker. "… Cody… am I not women enough to keep a man?" She started to cry, and I jumped up and hugged her. She tears were burning on my shoulders, her cried piercing my ears. "Why don't they see me like you do, Cody? Why can't they see me! Why do they always leave me for another, male or female!" She screamed. I petted her back, not really knowing what to say and what not do. Right now, she just wanted comfort. And that's all I'm going to give her. "I'm sorry I can't love you. And I mean it." I whispered. "But… you will get someone. I promise. You're a beautiful girl, Heather. And someone will take the time to get to know the real you like I do."

* * *

The tension in Noah's room was thick the moment Heather stepped in. Noah sucked in his breath and looked away. "Heather, I-"

"I don't want to talk right not, Noah." Heather spoke, her voice still a little horsed from the crying. "I just want to see this video he told me about. He explained everything to me."

"Even about Sierra." The grip on his mouse started to crack the shell. Heather shook her head. "He said that he would later on. It was going to take a while and he knew you wouldn't want me in your room for long." Noah never met her eyes, but nodded. I sighed, giving him the DVD. Heather glanced around the room, then smirked at a picture of him and Team E-Scope, a sense of longing in her eyes. Maybe we all just need to come around and talk and let everything out. Maybe then, we could end this once and for all, and finally have some peace. Heather and Noah aren't that far apart. They both like to manipulate people and are extremely smart.

Noah raised his eyebrow before typing in some words. "Apparently, no one was suppose to see that but you. It had a password."

"And you were able to figure it out?" I asked, walking up behind him and leaning on the chair. Noah chuckled. "It was a four letter word with only one hint. 'Kiss'." He stated. "I put in Gwen's name. You wanted to kiss her, right?" Wrong, but I shrugged. The screen turned black, and a couple of words appearing.

_**His true self. Presented by Mrs. Cody Anderson**._

The setting changed and the three of us can already tell that the camera was hidden behind accessories on a dresser. It was pointed directly towards a bed, which I noticed that Jonah was in. His lover half was beneath the covers with a hand underneath it, and I blushed, realizing what he was doing.

Was she taunting me? Was she trying to get me to crack?

His body was sweaty as he continued to pump. Small, but sexy gasps and moans came from his full lips; his hair clammed onto his face and his body was completely flushed.

Noah coughed and quickly turned away. "W-what it this?"

"_..ugh…Co…dy…"_

My eyes widen as I looked back at the screen. Did he just…

"…_nnh… oh god… Cody….yes, Cody…"_

I took a step back as his moans started getting louder and louder, still in disbelief at what I'm just seeing. Noah typed something on the computer, then frowned. "I can't turn this off."

"Try harder!" I heard Heather hissed. My eyes were still stuck on the screen, on his face.

"It's not working."

"Do something else then!"

"_Please… I want more…"_

"You do something than, she-bag!"

"You won't let me touch your shit, remember!"

"_Ah Yes! I'm cumming, Cody… I'm almost there!"_

"None of this is more of a pile of shit than you are!"

"You want to say that to my face, bitch!"

"_Ah… Ah… Ah Ah… AH.."_

I couldn't stand it any more. I hasted over to the computer, typed in a hacking code and the screen went black. My hands were shaking and I was still in shocked. Another message appeared on the screen.

**_He lied to you about being homophobe, Cody. Deep down, he wishes you would peak at him in the showers. He wants you, but I can't complain about that. Who doesn't want you?_**

**_But he was getting closer to you, baby. I couldn't do that. You know what they say; once you turn gay, that's the only way._**

**_Oh, you still didn't figure out who's next, did you. Well, here's a little more to the one before._**

**_There once was a couple of twins  
_****_And a poll that broke their amends  
_****_The first one was dumped  
_****_The second was pumped  
_****_The first won't see her again_**

**_She skipped and skedaddled along  
_****_All the way down to the mall  
_****_She went to P2,  
_****_American movies are cool  
_****_Not the first, but no one at all._**

**_Figure out the pattern, honey. And maybe, you can protect who's most precious to you. However, in the end, it's going to be me._**

**_Love, Mrs. Cody Anderson._**

I couldn't breath. This person was crazy! Just then, another message appeared, slowly being typed in Capital letters.

**_NOAH! BACK OFF!_**

The Indian-Canadian quickly turned the computer off. He sighed, then looked at me. "… Do you know the clue?"

I shook my head, still stuck on that message. Noah shrugged. "It really isn't that hard. We know for a fact that the clue is at the mall, around the Parking garage. But I do admit, that girl was right about P2 being a good American thriller." I narrowed my eyes. Noah mirrored my action before he got up. "Alright, fine. Lets end this so we can get to the mall before it's too late. We've wasted too much time already. Besides Stacy, we are the only ones that know about Mrs. Cody Anderson, and it will stay that way. Cody, you wont tell Gwen and Duncan. I won't tell Eva, Izzy, and Owen. Cody, since you wont give me the other letters, you would have to figure out the pattern." I flinched. So he knew I was lying to you. Noah smirked. "She must have some secret on there that you're not ready to tell, so I'll let that slide, since it's not related to Sierra. But we need to get going."

"Um, which mall?" Heather asked. "Because if we need to take the car, then we use mines." Noah rolled his eyes. "Um, hun', think about it. Why would someone like her go into a place that is full of people and witnesses? Sure, that's a clue, but she'd already killed. She needs someplace that is empty because of, oh I don't know, construction or something."

"Juanli Mall." I mumbled. "They're constructing a parking garage there. But it's always packed, no matter what."

"It's too loud and active, so a sudden and quick scream wouldn't bother anyone." Heather stated. "So it would be a perfect place to do something, if anything at all."

"Then we need to get going." Noah grabbed a key from his dresser. "Oh, and I'm driving."

* * *

The mall was not a place I usually enjoy going to. First of all, it's crowded. And crowds lead to fans, which leads to riots, which leads to triggered nightmare. Noah slowly pulled up to a parallel parking space, and raised an eyebrow as he placed it in parked. "Hey, isn't that Katie back there?" He asked.

Indeed, there was Katie hanging around the front of the mall, messing with her phone. She would constantly place it on her ear before getting irritated and turning it off, only to repeat the cycle. I couldn't help but to notice the déjà vu behind all of this.

I wasted no time stepping out of the car, walking towards her. "Katie!" I yelled. The chocolate teen perked up and smiled at me. "Cody! What are you doing here?" She hugged me in a tight embraced. The then noticed Noah and Heather walking towards us. "Hi Noah. Hi Heather." Heather seem shocked at the fact that she was just acknowledge, but did a shy wave, which Noah was one of a bored teen that was being force to do whatever his family wanted him to do for some family bonding. "Katie, what are you doing here?" He asked. Katie shrugged. "Honestly, I was about ready to leave. Sadie called me earlier to meet her here. She sounds really upset. I honestly think those fans of hers are hazing her."

"Hazing? Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I know is yesterday night, she snuck into my room with a long gash on her arm like this." Katie traced her finger across her arm, and I flinched. "And I had to wrap it up. I told her that we should've gone to the hospital, but she kept saying that Mrs. Cody Anderson would've had her head."

"MRS. CODY ANDERSON?" I yelled. Katie nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, a fan of hers was a fan of yours, too. Of course, we all know that Sierra isn't going to like that when it word gets around and-" I toned her out, the clue re-appearing in my head.

First…

Second…

Twin…

Dumped…

"Oh my God!" My eyes widen, and I turned towards the parking garage. "It's about Sadie!" I started to run towards the garage. There was nobody there and the machines didn't look like it'd been touched. However, I heard something moving and I automatically knew where to go. "P2." I mumbled before running up the ramps; the stairs would've taken longer.

I made my way up the top and stopped. A cement truck was turn on, pouring in cement at blocked off fixed up pavement. As the cement poured down, covering it up, a light skinned hand was reaching out and waving it. "SADIE!" I yelled and ran over, grabbing her hands and trying to pull out. However, half of the cement was already drying up and but the looks of it, her lower half was dried up. "Oh my god!" Heather and Noah gasped as Katie screamed bloody murder when they finally caught up to me. "Sadie!" Noah and Katie ran over to me, gabbing the hand and tried to help pull her out. I let go of the hand, running over to the tank, only to find that the handle was turned on and broke. "NO!"

"Push it!" Heather said, trying her hardest push the tunnel. I got beside her and tried to help, but I was just as weak as she was. "Come on! Come on!" I tried to push myself. Katie started to panic as the grip in Sadie's hand loosens up. "NO! Don't you died on me! We're going to get you out of here, Sadie! SADIE! SADIE!"

Heather eventually grabbed my shoulders, taking a step back from the machine. "… We're too late, Cody…" She pointed to the crying girl holding on to the motionless hand.

* * *

"We found evidence such as a cloth on the victim's mouth after we dug her up, but no finger prints around her body or the evidence." the police officer reported on the television. "And the camera footage was also tampered with too between the hours of one and three. We've asked-"

The cloud was thick around the condo as everyone, including me, sat around the television, watching the news. Katie was still shaking and trying her hardest not to cry. Heather placed a hand on her shoulders before she was hugged by the chocolate teen. Noah shook his head. "… This could've been prevented if we've figured this out sooner." He hissed, hitting his leg. "God, I'm such an idiot. This is all my fault." I grabbed Noah's shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. "It wasn't your fault. If anyone's, it should be mines. This fan obviously hates what I'm doing and wants me to know and change that. I just need to figure it out."

Silences fell upon the two of us. Gwen turned toward Katie. "I know how hard it might be for you, Katie. Maybe you can room with me until-"

"I'm moving in with Heather." Katie said, shocking everyone but Heather, Noah, and I. "Noah. Cody. Can you help me move my things?"

"Sure." I said, Noah nodding along as we got up and started to walk with the two girls. We stood in front of her door before she turned around. "… Thanks guys… for being with me theses past two days. I felt like I needed to say that since it'd been… really crazy…" She hugged the three of us at once, shocking the two rivals. "I'm going to need you guys more than I ever did now. I just can't believe it… I can't believe she's dead. That I won't ever see her again." The tears in her eyes brought a pain to my heart.

She's right…

Sadie is dead.

And it's not just Katie; it's everyone else who won't see her again.

Not the first, but no one at all.

* * *

"Cody?" I turned towards Noah, not wanting to get up from his bed. He sighed before turning around in his computer chair and looked at me. "… You know, you can go home if you want. You don't have to stay here. It was just a suggestion." I shook my head, turning back towards the wall. "… I'm afraid to go home." I mumbled. "It's not safe there. She could be watching me and I wouldn't even know it."

"Get some sleep then." Noah stated, getting up from his chair and reaching underneath his bed. "You had a long day. You need some rest. We can get up early to get some clothes for you for school." I can feel him looking at me before I felt him sit on the edge of his bed. "… Don't ever say it's your fault again, Cody. It's not. It's just that crazy fan of yours, okay. We'll get her before anyone else get hurts. I promise."

"Promises are often broken." I reached out and hugged his pillow, wishing that it were my emu, Jerry. "You know, this would be the first time I've ever slept alone." I can tell Noah raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Noah asked. "You slept alone before. You're an only child."

"I had my emu. So I wasn't alone." I stated, my grip on his pillow tightening. "… I just really need to hold him right now." Silence felt between us, and as my eyes started to dose off, I continued to jolt awake because of my nightmares. Because I kept seeing Katie's face and Sadie's arm, and those onyx eyes with the many emotions. Usually, me holding something with value like Jerry would help me get rid of most of them. But I did not have my emu, my dream catcher, or anything with me. I was prey to the nightmares tonight, and I knew it the moment I took Noah's offer to stay.

Suddenly, I felt a weight above me before I jumped and kicked Noah, who was over top of me. The chocolate teen grabbed his side, and groaned. I blinked, a little confused to why he was on top of me, but I felt myself shaken due to the position, trigging memories of me being unable to move and scream, while somebody was touching me from above. "Damn it, Cody, relax." Noah said before he crawled to the other side of me, lying down. My face turned red and I looked away. "I thought you said you would be sleeping on the floor."

"Don't talk." Noah removed the pillow and hugged me; my head was on his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. "You need to sleep." Finally understanding what he was doing, I smirked before I wrapped my arms around my waist and snuggled my face in the crook of his neck. The scent of cherries hit me, and I felt my arms go limb. "… Thanks, Noah. I owe you one." I mumbled before yarning. Noah continued to look ahead, his hand rubbing my hair in a smooth rhythm. "You sure about that?"

"But it's not about Sierra-"

"I know. But…" Noah sighed before regaining himself. "I don't want Heather to know before me. I'm your friend first. I care about you more, believe me I do. And I really do want to tell you about Alejandro and Heather, but…. It's just complicated." I snuggled closer to him, making sure I've gotten his entire body heat. "Okay. I won't. I promise."

"Promises are often broken." I smiled and punched him, making him laughed. "That hurt, you bitch!"

"You did it." I looked up into his eyes. "And you know what you did, too."

"Oh really now." Noah asked, looking down at me and our faces were centimeters apart. I blinked and looked away once I noticed the distance, my entire body heating up. "What's wrong?" I looked back at him, our eyes locking for the first time in weeks. He lightly moved a strand of my hair from my eyes to get a better view, a small smile hitting his face. We just sat there in silence, staring at each other's eyes. He had this strange glint in his eyes that was memorizing and I couldn't help but to move closer to him, my eyes have closed as my lips shyly hit his.

Noah's hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled in deeper, the grip I had on his shirt tightening up. I felt him lick the bottom on my lip, begging of an entrance to which I gave him. I prevented myself from moaning. His tongue felt so foreign in my mouth, but at the same time, so good. I held on to him, as if I let him go, he would disappear from my life for good. I didn't want that, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I felt Noah shifted his body so he now lying on top of me before her abruptly stopped. "… I-I'm sorry." He said. I blinked, still a little dazed. I giggled a few minutes later, not caring about the deep look Noah was giving me. "I guess we're so use to giving our fans a NoCo moment that it came naturally to us, huh?" I asked. With that, Noah smiled and lay back down beside me. "I guess." He responded, allowing me to cuddle up next to him. "Doesn't matter, though. These fans would come up with anything." I yarned, and he plucked my head. "Get some sleep already." He warned me. I glared at him before I lay on his chest, dazing off to the raising and falling of his chest, along with the beating of his heart. I hugged him tightly. "Noah…" I whined. "Just so you know, I can't hate you."

"Cody. You're tired. Go to sleep before you say something you don't want me to know." Noah kissed the top of my forehead and my eyes slightly widen. "Or before I make you go to sleep. Which ever comes first." I smirked before drifting off.

I caused the kiss, when I moved in because I couldn't control myself, so it was only natural to respond the way he did. But that kiss on my forehead… does that show that he really cares for me…?

* * *

Ending sucked, but I needed to do something like this in the end. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Read and review, people! That's what makes Cody and Noah do more kisses; it's for the fans (Or so they say for an excuse).

Surkura ;3


End file.
